After the Curtain Falls
by Gracelyn McLeod
Summary: When the curtain rose at the beginning of McLeod's Daughters, five women stood to fight for a living on the land. When the cutain fell at the end, nine women rode across the land they called home. This is the story of those women and the men they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Consequences**

Grace sat on her horse, looking down across Killarney. Hercules raced into the scene, Ingrid clinging to his back. Her light laughter floated up to Grace. Behind her on Rocky, Marcus scrambled to catch up. Grace laughed at the sight of them. They were so happy and Grace didn't regret giving up the love of her life.

She rubbed her stomach and smiled softly. His child grew inside of her and she would always have a part of him.

Something crashed and she jolted up out of the dream. Outside the wind smashed trees against the window and drove the rain down in torrents.

"Grace, are you okay?" Stevie poked her head in. "A tree fell onto the stable roof. I'm going out to check on the horses. Ingrid is still out there with Roxy."

Grace rolled to the side of the side of the bed and lowered her feet to floor. "I'll get some water boiling."

"Grace," Stevie said. "You shouldn't be up in your condition."

"I'm nine months pregnant, not cripple." Grace shoved her feet into a pair of fuzzy boots and threw her robe around her shoulders. "I'll boil the water and have some tea ready when you get back in."

The echoes of Stevie's hurried steps had disappeared entirely when Grace entered the kitchen. Taking the kettle off the stove she filled it at the sink and replaced it on the element. The wind and rain lashed against the house and she shivered. Even inside the house she was cold. Anyone who had to be out in that mess would freeze.

She slowly climbed the stairs again and gathered an armload of towels. When she got back to the kitchen the kettle was whistling merrily on the stove while steam raced to the ceiling. She turned the stove off and dumped the towels on the table.

The back door banged and Regan and Jaz hurried into the kitchen.

"Nice weather out there?" Grace handed her each of her sisters a towel.

"If you're a duck," Regan snorted. "Stevie said you would have tea ready."

"I will in a minute." Grace shuffled to the cupboard and pulled down a few mugs. "Stop dripping on the floor, Jaz."

Jaz grinned and stepped into the back room. "Grace, when did you start becoming such a little housekeeper?"

"Since you people banned me from riding. Someone had to take over from Moira." Grace dunked a tea bag in each of the mugs. "Here, drink your tea."

Regan leaned over and kissed Grace's cheek. "You're the best, Grace."

Grace flapped her hand and dropped a towel on the puddle Jaz had made. A now dryish Jaz came into the kitchen and sat down beside Regan. Wrapping her hands around the mug she drew her legs up to her chest.

"What's going on out there?" Grace sat down with her own tea and sipped the hot liquid.

"Roxy's colic is gone but Ingrid wants to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night," Regan said. "Stevie's taking a shift and then Jaz and Ben are."

"We are?" Jaz asked looking sideways at her sister.

Regan nodded. "Sure are. Just think of the love you can make with the rain playing a symphony on the tin roof."

"Haha," Jaz muttered. "It's too cold to do anything besides snuggling."

"Who's snuggling where?"

Grace looked up and saw Ben lounging in the doorway. "Well, it's about time you got up. We've been running around for an hour or more."

Ben sauntered into the room and kissed Jaz's head. "Hey, baby."

Jaz lifted her face and kissed his chin.

"Awww, how sweet," Regan said mockingly.

"Shush, Regan. You're just jealous." Jaz stood up and let Ben sit down in her chair and then plopped into his lap.

"Oof, girl, you're heavy," Ben groaned shifting her body.

"Babies do that to you," Jaz grinned rubbing the small mound that was her baby.

"How is Junior doing?" Ben asked, laying his hand over Jaz's.

Jaz glared at the baby bump. "He's keeping me awake."

Grace laughed. "That's what they do. I'm just glad this one is ready to come into this world."

"They'll keep you up more after they're born, Grace." Stevie came into the kitchen shedding wet clothes as she went.

"Stevie, you're making my floor wet." Grace stood up and the pain spread through her body.

She grasped the table and closed her eyes. Something warm gushed from between her legs.

"Grace, are you okay?" Regan reached out for her and then stopped when she saw the puddle. "Oh, Grace, not now."

"It's not my choice. This McLeod isn't waiting for a hospital. He's coming now." Grace sank into the chair and took a deep breath. "I think you'd better get Ingrid."

"I'll do that. I'll watch Roxy for the night." Ben dislodged Jaz from his lap and rushed from the room.

"Great, is that what I'm going to get when I have my baby?" Jaz complained.

Stevie laughed. "Men are a bunch of wimps when it comes to babies."

"And you know that how?" Moira asked rushing into the kitchen, Ingrid at her heels.

Stevie grinned sheepishly. "I guess I don't."

"Well, let's see how far along we are," Moira said crouching in front of Grace. "How many contractions have you had?"

"Just the one. But my-" Grace broke off as another contraction hit. "Make that two."

"We'd better get you laying down," Ingrid said. "Stevie, where shall we have this baby?"

Stevie bit her lip. "Front bedroom. The bed's already stripped. I'll get a plastic sheet and some old sheets."

Ingrid nodded and hurried to Grace's side. "Regan, support her on the other side. Whatever you do, don't drop her. The contractions will hit and hard."

"Ingrid, do you know what you are doing?" Jaz asked, grabbing the kettle. "We need hot water, right?"

"Not now." Ingrid led the way out of the room and Grace leaned heavily on her friend.

"Ingrid, I think another one is coming."

Ingrid tightened her grip and Grace leaned over as the pain radiated through her body. She could feel Regan's arms holding her up and she squeezed her sister's hand. The pain slowly receded and Grace straightened.

"That wasn't so bad," she said as they walked into living room.

"Ha!" Stevie laughed from where she was spreading a plastic sheet on the bed. "We'll see if you are saying that in a couple of hours."

Moira hurried in with some old towels. "Grace, you were there when Xander was born, so you should know what to expect."

Grace nodded and then closed her eyes and gripped a chair as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Easy, Grace. You'll be okay."

Grace clung to Stevie's soothing voice. Stevie had done this twice and both children were healthy, even if Xander had been born in the middle of a paddock with no midwife. At least she was safe in a house with a vet and two mothers helping her.

"Ingrid," she said when she got her voice back, "do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Ingrid smiled. "I've delivered cows, horses, sheep, dogs and goats. I think it all works generally the same. Don't worry, Moira and Stevie have both done this. They'll be right here the whole time."

Grace sat down on the bed and pushed herself against the stack of pillows. She smiled at her two friends and grimaced as the pain hit her again.

"Damn you, Marcus," she muttered.

"What did you say?"

Grace looked up into Ingrid's face. "Nothing."

"You said my husband's name." Ingrid drew back. "It's his, isn't? You didn't go out and have a one night stand."

Grace looked at Stevie who shrugged. There would be no help from that quarter. Moira had left to get something and Regan and Jaz hadn't come into the yet. Besides, they had told her dozens of times to tell the truth.

"Ingrid, don't ask." Grace closed her eyes, hoping Ingrid would forget about her muttered oath. She should have known better. Ingrid was determined.

"Tell me the truth, Grace. We're friends. Friends don't keep secrets."

Grace sighed. "They do when the secret can hurt."

"Tell me."

"Fine." Grace sat up. "But you have to promise me that you won't tell Marcus. I don't want him torn between us again especially since you are married."

"And pregnant," Ingrid whispered.

"Really?" Grace reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "Marcus must be thrilled."

"Oh, he is." Ingrid's smiled faded. "I won't tell him."

"Thank you. It is Marcus's baby. I haven't slept with another man since I gave Marcus back. I was pregnant when we went on the big drove."

Ingrid shook her head. "Oh, Grace, why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't know until about a month later. By then you were almost married and he was happy. I couldn't ruin it. I still can't."

Ingrid smiled. "You are a true friend, Grace. No matter what anyone says you are the kind of woman I'm glad Marcus has as a friend."

Grace reached over to squeeze her friend's hand but another contraction hit and she clutched her stomach.

"Stevie, Moira!" Ingrid leaned over and supported Grace. "Easy, hon. You'll make it through this."

Grace let out a breath when the pain eased and leaned back against the pillows. She felt better, more light now that the truth was out. Ingrid didn't hate her and she would have something precious to remember Marcus' love by.

The pain came faster and closer as the hours crept by. Moira and Stevie took turns sitting by Grace and sponging her forehead. Regan hovered outside the door and Jaz took off. Grace couldn't care less if anyone was with her. She just wanted the pain to leave.

Finally as the sky began to lighten, Grace gave one last cry. Dropping back against Stevie she closed her eyes.

"It's over, Grace," Ingrid laughed. "It's a boy. You have a beautiful baby boy."

Grace smiled and held out her arms. Ingrid carefully put the baby in her arms and all the pain of the last hours became a dim memory.

She looked at the child she had carried for nine months and cried. He was so perfect. From his red, wrinkled head to his tiny feet he was beautiful. He reached up with one small hand and she captured it gently.

"My own precious boy," she murmured. "I love you."

And though she had only held for mere minutes, the words were true. From deep down inside her came a feeling so deep, so wonderful. This child was hers and hers alone. No one would take him from her. He would always be hers to love and she would never have to hide it.

Stevie reached for the baby. "Let's get you two cleaned up and then we can get Baby McLeod fed. If he's like the rest of his family he'll be starving in a matter of minutes."

Grace smiled and allowed Ingrid and Moira to clean her up.

"Have you decided on a name?" Regan asked, coming into the room.

Grace nodded. "Channing Richard McLeod."

"Channing," Regan tested the name and nodded. "I like it."

It seemed an age before Stevie brought little Channing back to her. Grace reached eagerly for the bundle. His mouth was opened in protest and cries of hunger pierced her ears. She laughed, delighting in the sound.

"Give me a second, Channing. I'll feed you when I'm ready."

Moira leaned down and helped Grace guide Channing to her breast. Grace grimaced as he latched on and began to suckle.

"You are a hungry little thing," she murmured in delight. She looked up at Moira. "Thank you. I hope I didn't break anything."

Moira laughed and studied the hand that Grace had held throughout the ordeal. "I think it will be okay."

"Can I come in?" Jaz asked from the doorway.

"Yes, you wimp. Come in and meet your nephew." Grace beckoned her sister over.

Jaz sat gingerly on the bed and peered down at the baby. She had spent the night in the barn with Ben and Grace tugged a piece of straw out of her sister's hair.

"Jaz, meet Channing." Grace laid Channing in Jaz's arms. "Channing, this is your Aunt Jaz."

Jaz smiled. "He's gorgeous. Grace, I don't know if I can go through this."

"Jaz, you will do just fine. I'll be with you the whole time."

Jaz rolled her eyes and handed the baby back. "I'll leave you to rest and go tell Ben that he's an uncle."

Grace took her baby back and held him close. His warmth penetrated her shirt and she cuddled him. "You are my special baby, Channing. No one's going to take you from me."

"Grace, can I talk you?" Ingrid came back into the room.

Grace nodded. Ingrid tucked a blanket around Grace and Channing and sat on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Marcus about the baby? I wouldn't mind."

Grace shook her head. "Don't lie, Ingrid. If I told him he would be torn between us again. Let's just leave it. He'll be an uncle to Channing like he is to Xander. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Ingrid bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Alright, but if I never give him a son, I want to tell him."

"Let's leave it for ten years." Grace reached over and squeezed Ingrid's hand. "Unless something happens to one of us, he doesn't need to know."

Ingrid sighed. "Deal. You are one incredible woman, Grace."

Grace shook her head. "No, I'm just dealing with things I brought about in my own way. He wants you and your baby. I was just someone to fill the emptiness. I'll always love Marcus but he's yours, Ingrid. Love him forever."

Ingrid smiled and took Channing in her arms. "You are going to be one lucky boy. Your mother is an amazing woman."

Grace watched as Ingrid laid Channing in the cradle. She closed her eyes and allowed the bed to gather her body in its warm embrace. Her body was begging for sleep. She had a part of Marcus that could never be taken from her. That alone allowed her to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep for perhaps the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Front of Her Eyes**

Jodi rolled over and panicked.

"Matt," she called, throwing back the blankets and rushing from the room. "Matt, where are you?"

"In here, Jodes." Matt poked his head out of the nursery. "Katie woke up. She needed a change and now she's all yours."

Jodi took the baby from her husband and held her close. "I thought you were gone."

Matt frowned. "What? Why?"

Jodi closed her eyes. It was all just a bad dream. "I dreamt we were being chased by that man again."

"Oh, Jodes." Matt wrapped his arms around her. "That time is all over. Those men are all in jail. We're safe."

Jodi leaned into his strong embrace and thanked her lucky stars that he was hers. She knew they were safe but there were still days when she couldn't keep from looking over her shoulder. After spending almost two years running she still jumped at shadows and noises in the night.

"Come on, Katie. Let's get you fed while Daddy makes breaky." Jodi walked back to her room.

"While I'm making breakfast?" Matt laughed.

"Well, if I make it then we'll both be late and I'm sure Marcus won't forgive you again." Jodi changed directions and headed for the living room. "I'll feed her in here, that way you can talk to me."

"And that makes things so much better." Matt rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "Omelets?"

"Yes, please. Oh, and some bacon." Jodie tucked her daughter under a blanket and leaned back against the couch.

She looked around the living room of the cottage and remembered all the times she had spent in it with her mother. She had come full circle. She was back in the place she had grown up in. Her daughter was sleeping the room she had once occupied.

The cottage on Drovers' Run was the same as always. After Stevie had moved into the big house, Moira had taken over the cottage. When Jodi and Matt had come back, Moira had graciously offered to move into the house so they could have some privacy. Jodi loved being back in the cottage. It reminded her of her mother.

Meg and Terry were happy living in the city, but Jodi wished they would come back home and they could all be one happy family again. Then again another couple on the farm would make it more crowded.

Ben and Jaz had renovated the shearers quarters into a house of sorts. Taylor and Patrick were going to move to Africa and then Ben and Jaz would move into Wilgul. And with Jaz's baby it was a good thing. The house was filled with Stevie and Xander, Grace and Channing and Regan. Moira was downstairs and the dogs had claimed the back room.

"Hey, Jodi, are you in there?" Stevie opened the door and came inside. "Hey, Matt."

"Stevie." Matt handed a plate to Jodi and sat down beside her. "Did Marcus ring around for me?"

Stevie shook her head. "But you have about fifteen minutes before he does. Jodi, are you up to checking the cows in Skinny Jim's? Taylor reckons something's been at them."

Jodi nodded. "Sure. Just let me get Katie to the house and saddle up Tucker. Is Taylor here?"

Stevie shook her head. "I gave her the day off. Her and Patrick have some stuff to sort yet."

Jodi nodded and stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth. Matt shook his head and pulled Katie into his lap.

"My little girl is going to learn to eat like a lady." Matt forked a bite of omelet into his own mouth.

Jodi and Stevie both laughed and headed out of the room.

"In this house it's not likely," Stevie said. "Five minutes, hey, Jodes?"

Jodi waved a hand and stuffed her foot into a boot. "Hey, Matt, can you be back on time tonight?"

Matt snorted. "In this business? Yeah right."

"Matt, make it a decent time. And tell Marcus to make it an early night. If all goes well, we'll be attending a wedding."

Matt appeared in the doorway, Katie propped on his hip. "Yeah, how is that going to work? Doesn't a girl usually like to plan her own wedding?"

Jodi rolled her eyes. "Taylor's been talking wedding plans for months now. All we had to do was listen."

"What about a dress?" Matt lowered Katie to the floor. "How do you know what she likes?"

Jodi shrugged. "I still have mine from my failed wedding. She likes it. So she gets to wear it. Hopefully it gets her farther than it did me."

"Well, I for one am glad it didn't get you very far," Matt said softly.

Jodi smiled and standing up wrapped her arms around him. "So am I. I love you, Matt Bosnich."

"And I love you, Jodi McLeod Bosnich." He kiss her soundly and then scooped up Kaite.

He kissed her cheek and handed her to Jodi. "I'll see you later, darlin'. Walk me to my car, Jodi, my dear?"

Jodi nodded and bounced Katie. "Let's go take Daddy out to his car and then we have work to do."

Jodi snagged Matt's hand and walked outside with him. This was what she loved about having her own place. Saying good bye each morning and knowing that when they finished for the day and crawled into bed it would be the same place as the night before.

She kissed Matt and then waved as he drove off. Katie gurgled happily in her arms and gnawed on her fist.

Jodi kissed her daughter's head and sighed. Katie was seven months old and Jodi reckoned she was the most content baby in the world. Reaching into the cottage she grabbed the diaper bag and headed up to the house.

"Hello, Grace." Jodi climbed the steps to the veranda. "How's it going?"

Grace smiled and put Channing in the bassinet. "Things are good. I actually managed to get six hours of sleep last night."

"Unbroken?" Jodi lowered Katie into the playpen and handed her a stuffed dog.

"I wish. But at least I managed to sleep."

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Jodi hip checked Grace and headed for the yards. "Have a good day."

At the yards she joined Regan and Jaz. "Hey, cousins."

"Hi, Jodi." Regan grinned and tightened the girth on Sebastian's saddle.

Jaz just grunted and tossed a saddle pad on her horse.

"What's up with Miss Sunshine?" Jodi asked, heading off to get Tucker.

Regan laughed. "From what I've gathered, she had a bit of a blew with Ben. Don't ask. You might lose your head."

Jodi raised her eyebrows and continued to Tucker's stall. "Hello, boy. How's it going?"

Tucker nodded his head and nuzzled Jodi's arm. She smiled and pulled a halter onto her horse's head. Leading him into the yard she tied Tucker next to Regan's horse. Jaz was still grumbling to herself and her horse stomped a foot.

"Chessie, stand still." Jaz tugged on the mare's reins. "Regan, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold you horses." Regan stroked Seb's neck and climbed up into the saddle. "See ya later, Jodes."

"If you survive." Jodi waved the girls away and lifted a saddle onto Tucker's back. "Let's go, boy. We have cows to check."

Jodie pushed Tucker into a lope and guided him through the top paddock. Spread out before her was the land she loved. From the top of the hill she could see the house and the barns of Drovers. She turned Tucker around and they galloped down the hill towards Skinny Jim's.

Reaching the end of the field she stopped and looked over the wilderness that had almost taken Matt from her. She shook her head trying to rid herself of those dark imagines that insisted in following her around from place to place.

Why couldn't she let go of the past? They had been safe for almost a year now. She needed to settle down. Matt had. Why couldn't she? Did she worry too much like the girls always said? Or was it something else? Was her sixth sense telling her that what she wanted she could never have?

With a shout she kicked Tucker and the gelding took off at a run. She concentrated on staying on her horse. With the wind whipping her hair she forgot her troubles and gloried in the feeling of freedom.

When she got to Skinny Jim's she pulled Tucker to a slow walk and they moved along the fence line. The cows grazed peacefully, pausing to chew their cud and stare at Jodi and Tucker.

"Well, they don't look very disturbed," Jodi murmured, stroking Tucker's neck. "Must have been some campers going where they shouldn't."

As they rode along the fence, Jodi noticed the cows in the bottom corner start to mill around. Frowning she stood up in the stirrups and peered over the herd. Something moved along the far fence.

"What in the world?" Jodi turned Tucker and rode to the gate. "Come on, boy. Let's go see."

Leaning down she opened the gate and Tucker swung around into the pasture. With practiced ease Jodi shut the gate and rode slowly through the cows. Something was spooking the cattle. The cattle at the front of the field didn't seem bothered but the farther in she went, the more unsettled they became.

"What is up with you silly cows?" Jodi asked as she passed another skittish heifer.

She reached the edge of the milling bunch of cows. Something moved on the other side of the fence. It was brown and the sun glinted off of something white. Tucker started at the sound of snorting and snuffling. There was a squeal and one of the cows bellowed in pain and came rushing through the crowd.

There was blood running from a gash on her leg. Tucker side stepped the cow and Jodi moved him to herd the cow away from the rest.

"Feral pigs," she muttered. "Bloody mess. Now what?"

Jodi looked around helplessly. She couldn't do anything for the cow in Skinny Jim's. It needed to go back to the yards but she couldn't leave the rest of the herd. As the cows hurried around in a panic she saw more with half healed wounds and a few with scars. Why had no one noticed before?

"There's nothing to do but move them, Tucker." Jodi kicked Tucker in the side and guided him around the herd. With a shout she started them towards the gate. She had to move the cattle now before the pigs got the better of them.

As she rounded the back of the herd she saw the rest of the pigs. The old boar grunted and pawed the ground. Three sows and a bunch of piglets rooted behind him.

"A whole herd. Not good. Come on, Tucker. Let's move these cows."

An hour later she galloped into the yard. "Stevie! Regan!"

"Jodes, what's up?" Stevie hurried out of the shed, Regan right behind her.

"Feral pigs in Skinny Jim's." She slid off of Tucker and bent over trying to catch her breath. "The cows got into their nest and the old boar's attacked some."

"Regan, call Russ and grab some guns out of the cupboard. Jodi, get Moira to pack us some food. Tell Jaz were the cows are and she can help Russ when he gets here. Grace can sort out Tucker." As Stevie gave out orders she hurried to the truck. "Snap to it, girls. We've got pigs to shoot."

"For real this time." Regan grinned before headed into the house.

Jodi laughed as she followed her cousin. She couldn't help it when she remembered the look on Regan's face when they started shooting around her mine testing strip. Their excuse had been wild pigs.

"Grace, can you brush down Tucker?" Jodi raced across the porch. "Moira, we need some food. For three. We've got some wild pigs in Skinny Jim's."

Scooping Katie into her arms she hugged her daughter. "Mommy's going to go shoot some pigs, Katie dear. You tell Daddy I'm off protecting the family."

Moira laughed as she headed inside. "Daddy will be very happy to hear that. Shall I call Killarney?"

Jodi shrugged. "Stevie's orders didn't include calling Killarney. I'll ask. You be a good girl, Katie."

She put Katie back into the playpen and went back to find Stevie.

"Hey, Stevie. Do you want me to call Killarney?" Jodi found Stevie adding petrol to the truck.

Stevie shook her head. "Not now. Take the sat phone. If we take longer than an hour we'll call them. Besides, we have a wedding tonight."

Jodi grinned and helped Regan load the guns into the tuck. Jaz came around the corner, her face dark.

"Still at odds with Ben, Jaz?" Jodi asked.

"If you must know, yes." Jaz leaned against the truck. "How come you get to go shoot pigs and I have to help Russ bandage cows?"

Stevie looked pointedly at Jaz's stomach. "I'd think it was obvious."

Jaz stomped her foot. "Stop treating me as if I'm a piece of china."

"Jaz, you're five months pregnant. You can't be traipsing off after pigs," Jodi said. "Trust me, after that baby's here you'll be glad that we made you rest so much."

"But that's just it," Jaz whined. "I'm sick of resting. I want to do something."

"Helping Russ is doing something." Stevie patted Jaz on the shoulder as she passed. "Moira, thanks for the food. Don't bother Killarney. They have lots of work to do. Come on, girls. Let's go. See you later, Jaz."

Jodi waved at Jaz and settled back in her seat. "I haven't been pig hunting in ages. Actually come to think of it, I haven't shot a rifle in ages. Couldn't exactly go running around with guns."

Stevie patted Jodi's leg. "Well, you can shoot to your heart's content now. Just make sure you hit something."

"Stevie! I'm not that bad of a shot."

"I am," Regan muttered.

Jodi laughed. "By the end of this hunt, you'll be a pro."

Regan just shook her head and sorted through the eskie Moira had packed. "You'd think we were staying out all night instead of a few hours."

"With pig hunting you never know." Stevie pulled onto the stock route. "I hope those pigs haven't moved, Jodi or this could be a very long day."

Jodi braced herself for the ride. As they careened down the stock route she realized that this was what she had missed. The chance to kick back and relax with other women who understood the struggles of running a cattle and sheep station. This was what she wanted.

"I'm glad we came back here instead of going to live in the city," Jodi said.

"We're glad you came back too." Steve laughed and slowed down. "This place just isn't the same without you."

"Aah, thanks, Stevie."

Stevie laughed again and parked the truck. "We walk from here. Where exactly were they?"

Jodi pointed to the bottom corner of Skinny Jim's. "Out there by that old tree. They've been there for awhile."

Regan grabbed the cooler and a gun. "Let's go shoot some pigs."

"Try to get the boar first. It'll be easier to chase off the sows if the boar is dead." Stevie opened her rifle and peered down the barrel. "Who used this last?"

Jodi shrugged. "I don't know. Mine's clean."

"Well, this one isn't. Let's hope it still works. Tomorrow we clean all the guns and take inventory on the ammunition."

Regan rolled her eyes. "That's not on this week's roster."

"Well, add it. Get Grace to do it. She can clean guns and watch Channing at the same time. Now hush. We don't want the pigs to know we are coming."

Jodi grinned at Regan. She really had missed Stevie while she was gone. Stevie was like a sister, an older bossy sister and Jodi loved her for it.

As they settled in to wait for the pigs to appear, Jodi realized that what she wanted had been in front of her eyes for so long. This was her home, her place of comfort, her safety net. She knew that no matter what happened, whether she stayed here until she died or even if she had to leave again, Drovers would always be waiting for her. And the people that called it home would welcome her with open arms.

She knew that they would always protect her. Even if someone came looking for her and Matt the people of Gungellan would keep their whereabouts hidden. She had no reason to fear. This was her home and always would be.

A bang startled her and she jerked back.

"Got him," Stevie crowed.

There was another bang and a sow fell to the ground beside the boar.

"Come on, Jodes. Let's see what you've got."

Jodi grinned and sighted down the barrel. Steadying her breath she gently pulled the trigger and watched as another sow fell to the ground. The remaining sow squealed and took off, the piglets at her heels.

"And that is how it is down," Jodi said, lowering her weapon.

"Good on you, Jodes."

Regan lightly punched her and smiled. "What are going to do with them now?"

"Cook them." Stevie started forward and knelt by the boar. "They'll make a good barbeque for tonight. Let's get them back to the house."

"What about the other sow?" Regan looked towards where the sow and piglets had disappeared.

"Leave them. She won't be back for awhile." Stevie tossed the keys to Jodi. "Get the truck, will you?"

Jodi nodded and walked back to the truck. Yes, this was her home. For the first time since she had gotten back, she didn't feel the need to look over her shoulder. She looked around and saw the land with new eyes. It wasn't a place trying to hurt people, it was a place of safety for them. Here she would always be safe. Here she would raise Katie and hopefully more children with Matt.

Jodi took a deep breath and walked faster, a spring to her step. The weight that had dragged her down for so long was gone. She was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**From This Day Forward**

Tayler lay down beside Patrick and stared into the blue sky. "Pat, are we ready to do this?"

"Go to Africa?" Patrick sat up and took one if her hands in his. "We were born ready. You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Tayler shook her head and saw the worry fade from his grey eyes. "I'm just a little nervous."

Patrick laughed. "If you weren't I'd say you were nuts. Don't worry, I'm not as cool as a cucumber either."

Tayler sighed and snuggled into his embrace. She was glad this wasn't easy on him either. As much as she wanted to go to Africa and work with Dave, leaving her homeland was scary. If she had had to go by herself she didn't think it would happen. But with Patrick at her side she felt she could do anything.

"Tayler, do you love me?"

Tayler pushed away from him and stared. "What? Why would you even ask that? Of course I love you."

Patrick knelt before her and took her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

Tayler felt the very breath fly out of her chest. It was like someone had sat on her. Marry Patrick? What was he thinking? Marriage meant children and a home. They were about to head off to Africa.

"Tayler, answer me." Patrick rested a hand on her cheek and stroked her with a thumb.

"We're about to go to Africa. When will we have time to get married?"

Patrick grinned and she knew he had something up his sleeve. And she'd bet her whole life savings that the girls at Drovers knew something about it. That would explain why they had been so eager to assure her that she wasn't needed at Drovers that morning.

"Tonight at Drovers," Patrick said. "The girls have everything ready. We just need your answer."

Tayler laughed. "Patrick, you sly, little devil. How can I refuse now?"

"So what is your answer, love of my life?" Patrick stared into her eyes, his grey eyes dark and intense.

Tayler cupped his face and whispered, "Yes."

Patrick whooped and then kissed her hard. Tayler felt the joy bubbling up inside her and she knew that she had found what she had always wanted. Someone to call her very own.

Patrick dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. A single diamond sat in the gold band. Tayler smiled as he slipped it onto her finger.

"It's beautiful, Pat. I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him. "From this day forward I will be yours. Promise me that you will never leave me."

"I will never leave you. I love you and always will." Patrick kissed her and held her tight. "You're mine, all mine."

Breaking away he ran to the truck and released a red balloon into the air.

"What's that for?" Tayler asked, laughing at his delight.

"That's to let everyone know the wedding is on and they need to start calling the guests."

Tayler gasped. She figured it would just be something small. But since when did the girls ever do anything small? The bigger the better they always said.

"How long have you had this planned?"

Patrick grinned. "Since we decided to go to Africa. Are you upset?"

Tayler thought for a moment. Was she? She felt strangely relieved and yet at the same time apprehensive. She was getting married and she didn't have to do anything? What girl would be mad? After all, her friends knew what she wanted. And if anyone could get what she wanted it was them.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she couldn't wait to see what they had come up with.

"No, I'm not mad. You are the best, Patrick Brewer." Tayler lay back on the blanket and closed her eyes, letting the sun wash over her.

"Yes, I am the best. And you, Tayler Geddes, are the only woman for me. From this day forward you and I will be one."

Tayler smiled. It sounded so good when he said it like that. They would be a family, two people reaching for the same goals, together.

An hour later she climbed out of Patrick's Ute and walked towards the house.

"Let's see, let's see," Stevie crowed from the veranda. "I knew you wouldn't be able to say no."

Tayler grinned and held out her hand. She had planned on hiding it for awhile and teasing her friends, but she couldn't. Bouncing from foot to foot she let the others admire the ring.

"It's gorgeous," Jodi squealed. "Katie, look at Auntie Tayler's pretty diamond."

The little girl babbled something which Tayler took to mean pretty. Moira laid a hand on Tayler's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"You are going to be the happiest woman, Tayler."

"Thanks, Moira." Tayler rubbed her hands together. "So, what have you cooked up for my wedding?"

"Well, we knew you loved sunsets and always wanted to be married at sunset..." Jodi began.

"So we've planned it just that way," Stevie finished.

"What about my dress?" Tayler followed the girls into the house.

"I was going to let you wear the dress I wore in my almost wedding but Ingrid was in Fischer and something caught her eye."

Ingrid walked out of the dining room holding a garment bag in her arms. "I just couldn't resist. It just screamed buy me for Tayler, so I did."

"What's Marcus going to say when he sees the bill?" Jaz asked coming out of the bathroom and leaning over the railing.

Ingrid shrugged. "Come on upstairs. We've set up the master bedroom to get ready."

Grace shifted Channing and grasped Tayler's arm. "Come on. I can't wait to show you our dresses."

Tayler allowed herself to be dragged upstairs and into the big bedroom. The bed had been removed and vanity tables had been spread throughout the room. Seven more dresses hung around the room. Shoes and jewelry were scattered around the room.

"You need a bath," Regan said picking up a strand of Tayler's hair. "Come on, Jaz just finished drawing one."

Giving herself up to their administrations, Tayler found herself immersed in the bathtub, bubbles up to her neck. Rose petals floated in the water and Regan sat at the end scrubbing her feet.

Tayler leaned back and let the tension slide away. The water lapped at her body and she closed her eyes.

"Regan," she murmured. "What are we eating tonight?"

"When we finally talked Stevie out of serving up roast feral pig, Moira and Meg began cooking up a storm." Regan chuckled and rubbed some lotion into Tayler's feet. "I've been in the kitchen and it smells amazing. I have no clue what it all is but I'm sure it will be good."

"Feral pig? Where in the world did you find pigs?" Tayler cracked her eye and reached for the glass of wine someone had so thoughtfully left for her.

"Skinny Jim's." Regan began buffing Tayler's nails. "Jodi, Stevie and I each shot one."

"You shot a pig? I'm impressed." Tayler sipped at the wine and opened both her eyes. "Regan, will you be my maid of honour?"

Regan smiled. "I would be delighted."

When Regan had decided that Tayler was clean, Tayler climbed out of the bath and wrapped herself in the soft robe hanging on the bag of the door. She walked out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. Jodi was waiting for her at a table filled with cosmetics.

"Sometimes learning how to apply makeup and what works best on different types of skin comes in handy, even if you live out on a cattle station." Jodi smiled and rested her hands on Tayler's shoulders. "You are going to look beautiful when I am finished with you."

Tayler picked up a bottle of moisturizer and turned it over in her hands. "As long as I still look like myself."

"Don't worry. You will. Patrick will love it. Relax, Tayler," Jodi said softly. "Marriage is nothing to be scared of."

Tayler nodded. "I'm just scared that we are rushing things."

Jodi squeezed some cream onto her hand and began rubbing it into Tayler's arms. "Let me tell you something. When you know it is the right one, there is no such thing as rushing it. Patrick loves you. You love him, right?"

Tayler nodded.

"And you never want to be apart from him?"

Tayler nodded again.

"Then there is nothing to be scared of." Jodi reached onto the table and grabbed another bottle. "Matt and I had to wait for a long time before we could be together. At least it seemed like a long time. When we finally got married it was like everything finally made sense. Our lives were just that much better because we were together, side by side, sharing each other's dreams."

"Thanks, Jodi."

Tayler let the silence settle as Jodi continued rubbing creams into her arms and face. Jodi began humming a song and Tayler closed her eyes, allowing the tune to wash over her. She wasn't scared anymore. She wanted to be with Patrick and they always would be now.

"What colour are the dresses?" Tayler looked curiously at the seven garment bags hanging around the room. Her wedding dress hung by the mirror and she stared at the bag, trying to figure out what it looked like.

"Well, since the whole theme of the wedding is sunset, each dress is a colour of the sky at that time. Regan's got a red one, Stevie's wearing gold, Moira's in pink, Ingrid is wearing purple, I have a blue one, Grace is wearing an orangey pink one and Jaz's is yellow. And we got the most beautiful roses. They are yellow with orange edges."

Tayler smiled. It was just as she imagined. "Where is everyone else?"

"Downstairs helping the boys set up."

"The boys are here?" Tayler straightened and looked out the window, but she couldn't see anything."

"Yes, but not Patrick. His special surprise guest is supposed to be keeping him busy." Jodi bustled to the window and leaned out. "Hey, Ben, is you know who keeping Patrick busy?"

Someone shouted something from the yard.

"That's not good," Jodi replied pulling away from the window with a frown. "What?" She stuck her head back out the window and came back in smiling. "Will you be alright for a moment? I have a message to deliver."

Tayler nodded. Jodi left the room and Tayler heard her running down the stairs. Tayler went to the window and looked out. Ben was standing under the tree where he had built the tree house for Xander. He leaned against the trunk, waiting. A smile brightened his face as Jaz came running into view. She launched herself into his arms and Tayler stepped back from the window, unwilling to intrude on them any longer.

Jodi came back in followed by Stevie and Rose.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Tayler hurried to her friend and hugged her. "Don't tell me you're another bridesmaid? I have enough of those."

Rose laughed. "No, I'm the official photographer. Patrick deemed my skills good enough. So, let's get started. Where are the rest of the girls?"

Tayler sat down in a chair and sighed. "I don't know. This is too much. I can't believe you are all doing this for me."

Stevie crouched in front of her. "Tayler, you and Patrick deserve this. You've both worked so hard to get Wilgul running, helping out on Drovers and Killarney. We loved the idea since Pat first brought it up. The two of you are going to be missed around."

"Yeah, who am I going to have late night girl talks with?" Rose said frowning.

Tayler shrugged. "I guess you'll have to find a new friend. Maybe whoever I'm being replaced with."

Stevie laughed. "Fat chance of that. I don't think you will be replaced."

"Why not?" Tayler looked at Stevie. What could she be thinking? There was so much that had to be done day by day. How could they not replace her?

"When you are finished in Africa you'll need a job. Yours will be waiting for you."

"Stevie, I'm going to be gone for years." Tayler pushed herself up and went to the window. "You're going to need someone."

Stevie shrugged. "We'll manage. Rose is going to stay around for a year and earn some money. By then we'll have something figured out."

Tayler smiled. It was just like Stevie to not want to replace her. She only wished they had told her before. Then maybe she would have eased off a bit so they could get used to her being gone. Though with Regan here they would probably have enough people to keep Drovers going.

"Come on, Tayler, I'm not finished with you. And I have to do everyone else's make up. Stevie, get the rest of the girls in here so we can get our hair going." Jodi hustled Tayler back into the chair by the vanity table.

Tayler grinned and clapped hands. "I'm really getting married."

Jodi nodded and brushed eye shadow on.

Tayler straightened and smiled at her reflection. "Today I become Mrs. Patrick Brewer. Tayler Brewer."


	4. Chapter 4

**This Perfect Day**

Patrick tossed down another magazine and pushed himself off the couch. This was taking too long. The rest of the boys had left Killarney an hour ago. Ben had grinned when he told him a special guest would be along soon, but if this was the special guest's idea of soon, Patrick was going to give it to the person when he or she came in.

"Hey, little Brewer!"

Patrick spun around at the sound of his brother's voice. "Dave?"

Dave appeared in the doorway, his happy grin on his face. "Pat, I've missed you."

Patrick hurried across the room and hugged his brother. "It is so good to see you."

"It's good to be here." Dave stepped back and studied his little brother. "So, Tayler agreed to marry you? You are a lucky man."

Patrick smiled. "I am. But you're late."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Bloody plane took off late. Put me behind. But I'm here now."

"And we have another hour or two before I have to be at Drovers. Entertain me."

Dave struck a pose. "What do you want to hear about? Safaris or bungee jumping?"

Patrick sat down on the couch. "You went bungee jumping?"

"Hey, if you can do it, so can I. Anything to drink in this place?" Dave wondered into the kitchen. "Rhonda, you still here serving these ungrateful wretches?"

Patrick heard Rhonda laugh and went into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you, Dave," Rhonda said, hugging the tall man. "And as to your question, yes I am. But there is a Mrs. about the place now, so it makes it better."

"Ah, yes, the leetle vet. I've heard about Ingrid." Dave opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. "Do you want one, Pat?"

"Only one, you hear." Rhonda shook a spoon at Dave. "We can't have the groom arriving at the altar drunk."

Patrick laughed as Dave saluted and caught the beer his big brother tossed at him.

"You boys behave yourselves." Rhonda placed a bowl in a cooler. "I have to get this food to Drovers."

"Can you let the boys know Dave is here?" Patrick twisted the lid off his bottle and wandered to the table.

"Sure thing." Rhonda gave the boys a smile and left the room with the cooler.

"And I was hoping she would forget that so we could have something to eat." Dave opened the fridge again and pulled out a covered dish. "Now what do we have here?"

"Do they not feed you in Africa?" Pat watched as Dave pulled container after container out of the fridge.

"Oh, they feed me fine in Africa, it's on those planes that you can't get enough to eat." Dave shoved a pickle in his mouth and dumped a pile of pasta on a plate. "It's been too long since I've eaten Rhonda's cooking."

Two hours later Patrick stood in front of the mirror, tugging at the collar of the white shirt Dave had stuffed him into.

"Pat, stop playing with that." Dave slapped Pat's hand.

"It's tight."

"Relax," Ben said. "That's the only reason it's tight. You're tense."

"You think?" Patrick paced to the window and stared out across Killarny. "What am I doing?"

Ben spun him around. "You are marrying the woman you love. Now, buck up and let's get to Drovers."

"Tayler awaits," Matt said. "Come on, Pat. You'll be fine."

Patrick took a deep breath and followed his friends out of the house. Dave patted his shoulder.

"Good going, little bro. She's a special woman. Keep her."

Patrick nodded. "Thanks, Dave."

Patrick tugged at his collar again as he stood under the rose bower at the end of the aisle. How could he be so nervous? He was marrying the love of his life. Why did he feel like throwing up?

"Look alive, Pat," Dave whispered. "Here they come."

Patrick looked up and saw Moira headed down the aisle, followed by Jodi. Ingrid and Jaz came after, all smiles. After a small pause, Stevie and Grace came down. They smiled at Pat and took their places. Regan started down the aisle. She smiled at Pat, but when her gaze landed on Dave her steps faltered. With a small shudder she straightened and continued towards the front.

Patrick frowned. Had she not known Dave was coming?

Then the wedding march began and all thoughts of his brother and Regan left his head.

Tayler had arrived. Patrick swallowed. This was it, there was no turning back.

Tayler rounded the end of the aisle and paused. Patrick smiled as he saw her. White flowed down to the ground, spreading out behind her. The setting sun glinted off the rhinestones that encrusted the bodice. She held a bouquet of red and orange roses. Her hair was pulled away from her face and held back with a bundle of smaller roses.

Then she was standing in front of him. He held out his hand and she took it, stepping up beside him.

"Welcome to the marriage ceremony of Patrick and Tayler," Beth Martin said, officially beginning the ceremony. "These two have declared their love for each other and stated their desire to be married. Tayler, do promise to love Patrick and remain faithful to him until death do you part?"

Tayler smiled at Patrick. "I do."

"Patrick, do you promise to love Tayler and remain faithful to her until death do you part?"

"I do," Patrick said, his voice strong, without a wobble.

This wasn't so bad.

"At this time, Tayler and Patrick will give their vows to each other."

Tayler handed her bouquet to Regan and took Patrick's other hand. She took a deep breath as he began to speak.

"Tayler, it's been a strange and wonderful journey to bring us here. I've loved you since that first time I kissed you. I didn't know it, but I did. Now we are going off on an adventure and I know that it will be tough. We may hit some snags, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I promise that I will protect you, provide for you and never leave you."

Tayler squeezed his hands. "Patrick, I think I fell in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You were always there for me even when I didn't really want you to help me. I know that I haven't always been easy to love, but I promise that I will love you no matter what. I promise to remain faithful to you, to support you and be there for you."

Beth turned to Regan. "The rings."

Regan tipped her hand and the rings made a soft click as they landed in Beth's hand. Beth held out her hand and Patrick took the small gold band he had bought.

"Patrick, do you give this ring as a symbol of your constant faithfulness and abiding love?" Beth asked.

"I do." Patrick slid the ring onto Tayler's finger.

Tayler took the larger gold band and slid it up to Patrick's first knuckle.

"Tayler, do give this ring as a symbol of your constant faithfulness and abiding love?"

"I do." She slid the ring all the way up and smiled. "I love you."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Beth said, smiling. "You may now kiss the bride."

Patrick leaned down and whispered, "I love you."

Tayler raised her head and smiled. "Kiss me already."

As laughter flitted through the guests, Patrick wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her. Tayler's lips curled into a smile and she pressed herself closer to him.

"Enough already!" Marcus called. "Don't make us sick."

Patrick held Tayler a little longer and then stepped back. She smiled at him before turning to face their friends.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Brewer," Beth announced.

Amid the cheering and laughter Patrick and Tayler made their way down the red aisle. At the end they stopped and turned as their friends came down to congratulate them.

"Oh, Tayler, you're gorgeous," Regan said. "Take care of her, Patrick."

"I will," Patrick said. "Thanks, Regan."

His arm became numb as the well wishers filed past. He smiled and thanked people, gave hugs and all along he just wanted to take Tayler away somewhere and be alone.

"Finally, their gone," he whispered to Tayler as the last guest headed towards the reception area.

Tayler looked at him. "Are you eager to be rid of our guests, Mr. Brewer?"

"Yes, in fact I am, Mrs. Brewer." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "But I suppose that wouldn't be very polite.

"No," Tayler said shaking her head. "Come on, they're waiting."

With Tayler's hand in his and a heart filled with light, Patrick lead the way to were the guests waited.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce the bride and groom," Regan said as they made their way to the table.

"Patrick and Tayler Brewer," Dave continued. "I wish you both every comfort and blessing in life. Go down life's path together."

Patrick smiled at his brother. He knew how much it cost Dave to say those words. Dave had tried so many times to make it work with a woman and he was still alone. One day he would find someone, Patrick knew it.

Patrick helped Tayler sit at the head table and then sat himself. The guests sat down and a line of servers came from the house, carrying steaming plates of food.

"Where did you find servers on such short notice?" Tayler asked Regan, as her maid of honour sat down.

"Oh, we had them on standby." Regan held out her glass and one of the servers filled it with wine. "They thought this would be great fun."

"Thank you, thank you for everything," Tayler said. "Really, Patrick, you did amazing."

"Well, as much as I'd like to take all the credit, it was mostly the girls." Patrick grinned. "I can't tell the difference between white linen and snow linen."

Tayler laughed. "Pat, I love you."

"Seriously, if you two are going to kiss again, I'm going to hurl." Dave swallowed his wine and waved the server over.

"Dave, do not get drunk before you have to give your speech," Patrick demanded.

When Dave was drunk he was unpredictable. And that was not something he wanted to deal with on his wedding day.

"Don't worry about him," Tayler whispered. "Regan and Ben will keep him under control."

Patrick kissed her hand and then dug into the food that was placed before him. How the girls had managed to pull this day off, he'd never know but they had done amazing. The day had been perfect and it was only getting better.

"Attention, all you guests. It's time for the bridal couples' first dance," Grace called out from the porch. "Come on you two, front centre."

Patrick held out his hand to Tayler and she placed hers in his. He led his wife onto the dance floor and rested one hand on her waist.

"I hope you're good at this," he whispered. "Waltzing wasn't on my list of things to do before I died."

Tayler laughed. "Just follow my lead."

"Aren't you supposed to follow me?" Patrick swung her around.

"Oi, you two, there's no music."

Patrick looked at Grace and grinned. "Well, get on it."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Alright, you two. This one's for you."

Grace nodded to the man behind her and he sat down at the keyboard. Grace held the mike up and waited for the intro to the song. "This Perfect Day. It's your favourite, Tayler."

_This day, this perfect day._

_Peace, peace at last._

_Love blurs, love blurs my eyes._

_And my heart is in your hands._

_No more yearning, no more fears,_

_For you have brought me home._

_No more yearning, no more tears._

_Oh, safe harbour of my home._

_Oh, safe harbour of thou own._

Patrick swept Tayler in a circle and then followed her lead as she led him across the floor.

"You're not bad," she whispered as Grace headed into the second verse.

_I dream, I dream of you,_

_I dream, soul to soul._

_Just you, just you alone._

_And I trust and I trust in you._

_No more yearning, no more fears,_

_For you have brought me home._

_No more yearning, no more tears._

_Oh safe harbour of my home._

_Oh safe harbour of thou own._

Patrick held Tayler close and swayed with the music. The dance floor had filled with couples and he saw Dave holding Regan. He raised his eyebrows. Maybe there was still something between them.

"Tay, look."

Tayler looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Maybe we will be attending another wedding sometime soon."

"If Dave leaves Africa," Patrick said. "Regan will never leave Drovers."

"Why are we talking about your brother? You're supposed to be telling me how beautiful I am and how much you love me." Tayler kissed his cheek.

"You are beautiful and I love you." He swung her around and kissed her lips. "You are mine. No one shall take you from me."


	5. Chapter 5

**One Night**

Dave held Regan lightly. He hadn't wanted to be anywhere near her. He was afraid that he would do something stupid and he had had a few too many glasses of wine. Her perfume wafted up to him and he remembered how she felt beneath him. Her red dress clung to her body, leaving little to the imagination.

The halter top left her shoulders bare. Her hair was pulled up in some complicated twist pinned back with a single red rose that heightened the colour and angle of her cheeks. Her brown eyes sparkled as she watched Tayler and Patrick dance.

Grace was still singing on stage and he tried to focus on her and not the warmth of the woman in his arms.

_I give, I give to you,_

_All that I know is true._

_And you give, you give to me,_

_All of your heart_

_And all of your soul._

_And the promises we'll keep as we grow old._

_This day, this perfect day._

_Peace, peace at last._

_Love blurs, love blurs my eyes._

_And my heart is in your hands._

_No more yearning, no more fears._

_For you have brought me home._

_No more yearning, no more fears._

_Oh safe harbour of my home._

_Oh safe harbour of thou own._

The song was over and Dave stepped back from Regan. "Well, I guess those dancing lessons paid off."

Regan smiled. "Yeah. That was a long time ago, Dave."

He nodded. "I know."

"And the whole Kate thing. I don't think I want anything more from you."

He shook his head. "I didn't think you did."

She frowned. "The way you were holding me when we danced, it didn't seem like nothing."

"Regan, I've had too much to drink and we were dancing. It's nothing."

"Good." She nodded and moved off.

Grace moved off the stage and took a baby from Stevie. She made her way over to Dave.

"Hello, Dave. I'm Grace McLeod."

"Hi, Grace." Dave held out his hand and shook Grace's. "Is this your little boy?"

Grace nodded and shifted the baby so Dave could see his face. "This is Channing."

"Another little McLeod?" Dave tickled the baby's cheek. "He's a real cutie. Who's the dad?"

"That's the million dollar question."

Dave saw a tall, blond haired man walk up. It took his brain a little long to remember the man's name. "Marcus. You're Alex's half brother."

"That would be me. You're that vet that went to Africa. Sorry, there wasn't much time to introduce ourselves earlier."

"That's okay, mate. Bloody plane was late." Dave turned back to Grace. "So you don't know who the father is?"

Grace shrugged and lowered her gaze to her son.

"Grace doesn't like to talk about it," a blond haired woman said, coming up and wrapping her arm around Grace's waist. "Come on, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Who's she?" Dave watched the two women walk away. "Nice."

"That's Ingrid. She's my wife," Marcus said.

"Sorry, mate." Dave bit his lip and wandered off.

He was out of the loop. So many things had changed. There were more McLeods around the place, Alex was gone; there was a new owner at Killarney. The only thing that had remained the same was Regan. She was still as beautiful as she had been. Maybe she had a few more lines on her face, but she still had a body that made him want it.

He shook his head. It hadn't worked out last time and it was no good thinking about it now. He had had too much to drink anyway.

Stevie was sitting on a bench, talking to a little boy. Dave scratched his head, trying to remember the child's name. Xander, that was it.

"Stevie," Dave called.

Stevie lifted her head and waved at him. Dave sat down beside her and looked at her son. He looked like Alex.

"Stevie, tell me who's who," he begged. "I can't figure anyone out anymore."

Stevie laughed. "Better stop drinking the beer than, Dave."

He rolled his eyes and set the beer bottle down.

"Who do you want me to start with?" Stevie pulled Xander onto her lap and rested her cheek on his head.

Dave studied the guests and his gaze fell on one of the bridesmaids. "Who's the princess in yellow?"

Stevie laughed. "That's Regan and Grace's little sister, Jasmine McLeod. We call her Jaz. She married my cousin, Ben Hall, six months ago. She's twenty weeks pregnant."

"What's the story with Grace?"

Stevie shrugged. "Girl secrets. Anyway, you've met Marcus, right?"

"Alex's half brother." Dave nodded. "Made the mistake of watching Ingrid walk away and commenting on it."

"Yeah, Marcus is a little protective of his wife. She's beautiful and turns a lot of heads. She's ten weeks pregnant. They got married seven months ago."

"So Marcus is married to Ingrid, Jaz is with Ben and she's Regan's sister. Ben is your cousin. And Grace has Channing, father unknown, subject of father off limits. Got it."

Stevie laughed. "And this young man is my son, Xander."

"That's right. Yours and Alex's. I'm really sorry about Alex, Steves. He was a good mate." Dave rested a hand on Stevie's arm.

She smiled sadly. "Thanks, Dave. He was a good man. But I have Xander and I'll never forget Alex."

"Not when you look into those eyes," Dave said. "I think I have to go make my speech now."

He made his way to the porch where Regan stood, a mike in her hand.

"Are you going first?" she asked.

He nodded and took the mike. "Alright, you lot. It's been a long time since I stood in front of you and made a speech."

"Not long enough," someone called from the crowd.

"Nat, shut up." Dave grinned at Killarney's long time farm hand. "As I was saying, it's been a long time since I've been here and I want to thank you for this opportunity. As most of you already know, I'm Dave Brewer, the groom's older and may I add, better looking brother."

"I beg to differ," Tayler said, laughing.

Dave glared playfully at his sister-in-law. "You, shush. Pat, you need to learn to control that wife of yours."

Pat kissed Tayler and then grinned at Dave. "How was that?"

"It's a start." Dave cleared his throat. _Where to start this bloody speech?_ "So, Pat is five years my junior which made me the boss. Something Pat resented and maybe still does. Anyway after our dad died things kinda fell apart for us, but about five years ago, Pat came back into my life and we worked the brother thing out. Pat, for me the past five years have been amazing. You are so different from me yet the same. My sense of humour is never lost on Pat and he can give as good as he gets. When I heard that my brother had fallen for a girl I thought, 'Oh no, not again.' But after talking to some friends and talking to Tayler herself, I knew that she was just the one for my little brother. Tayler, take care of my brother." Dave swallowed. Those beers where making him emotional.

"He's one of a kind. I've never met another like you, Pat. And it's not because you are my brother," Dave continued. "It's because you are kind, smart and willing to take a leap of faith. May the joy and love you each hold for the other continue through the many years you have together."

The crowd cheered and Dave made his way through the people to where his brother stood. Pat stepped forward and hugged him. Tayler smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"That was beautiful, Dave," she whispered, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

Dave nodded and turned to listen to Regan.

She smiled at her friends and lifted the mike. "I would like to start by thanking Tayler for allowing me to stand up with her today. Who knew that three years ago when we met that we would be standing here together, best of friends? When Tayler and I first met she was about to incinerate my belongings. After a few misunderstandings we began to find common ground. Tayler became another sister to me. And I hope I became a sister to her. We confided in each other and I am proud to say that what she is today is because of who she always was, just couldn't see.

"Tayler, I've seen you grow from the sullen, angry teenager I first met to the beautiful bride you are today. You're charming nature draws people to you and now that you are more sure of yourself, I can see you going a long way in whatever direction you choose to go.

"Pat, you are indeed one of a kind. Take care of my girl. If you don't I know where to find you and I just want to let you know that I will fly to Africa and straighten you up.

"I love you both. May happiness and love reign in your life together."

It was late and most of the guests had left. Patrick had whisked Tayler away and Dave wandered Drovers, reliving old memories. Here he kissed Regan and here they talked just before he left.

He looked over the paddocks, dark in the night. It was somewhere in those distance hills that he first kissed Kate and realized that he loved her. As he stood on the edge of the yard he knew he still loved her.

"Dave?"

Dave turned and found Regan walking towards him.

"Are you okay?" She laid her hand on his arm.

"Just reliving old memories," he sighed. "I had a lot of good times here. Times I don't want to forget."

"Yeah, Drovers has that affect on people." Regan lifted her head and closed her eyes.

The wind blew softly through her hair, releasing the aroma of her perfume. He leaned in closer and breathed in her scent. He pressed his lips to her neck. She froze and he softly moved up her neck and onto her jaw line.

Regan pressed a hand against his chest and Dave captured it in his own. She looked into his eyes and swallowed. He smiled and took her cheek in his other hand.

"Dave," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Just one night," he said softly. "Just one night."

She bit her lip and hesitated. He moved in and kissed her gently, possessively. She started to protest but he just pressed a finger to her lips.

"Let's go to your room," Dave said, taking her hand.

Regan nodded, lifted her skirt and followed him into the house. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped her again and kissed those lips, her hair, her neck. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair.

"Just one night."

He nodded against her skin. He felt her surrender and hurried her up the stairs before she changed her mind. In her room he closed the door and pressed her against it. Releasing the zipper of her dress he pulled the material away from her skin. He trailed a finger down her collarbone and onto her breast.

She fumbled to undo the buttons of his shirt and he took half a step back to give her more room. She tore open the buttons and ran her hands along his chest. He rested his head against her shoulder.

"Regan."

They didn't speak again as they tumbled onto the bed. Dave looked into Regan's eyes and saw that they were filled with passion. She was beyond the point of return. He shifted so they wouldn't fall off the bed.

Later he lay on the bed watching Regan as she slept. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. Her room smelled like her. All air and open spaces, roses and horses. It was a wonderful aroma that reminded him of what he had lost.

Tracing Regan's body with his eyes he smiled. The soft moonlight coming in through the window softened the sharp angles of her hips and legs. Kate was so much softer even without the moonlight. At least she had been. Regan was all muscle and bone it seemed. But while Kate was sometimes hesitant in bed, Regan had given all to him. Guilt seized him when he realized that this one night was all he could give her.

His phone rang and he picked it up. The number was from in country. He didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Dave?"

He smiled. Rolling off the bed he grabbed his shirt and pants and hurried out of the room. "Kate, hi."

"Hello, Dave." She sounded tired. "I'm sorry I missed the wedding. How was it?"

Dave tiptoed down the stairs, pulling his shirt on as he went. "It was wonderful. Pat was glowing and Tayler was beautiful."

"She was?"

"Not as beautiful as you, Kate. I miss you. Are you okay?" Something wasn't right. He could hear it in her voice. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the table. He tugged on his pants and curled his bare toes on the cold floor.

Kate sighed. "No, I'm not alright. I got malaria somehow."

"Kate," Dave moaned. "Didn't you take your pills?"

"I ran out," Kate said.

Dave frowned. "You never run out. Kate, what's going on?"

Kate's voice wobbled as she spoke. "I can't do this anymore. I'm so lonely. Dave, please come get me."

"Where are you?"

He heard her swallow. "Sydney."

"Sydney? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have met you." He toyed with an apple.

"I just landed three hours ago."

"I see. I'll come to you tomorrow." He hesitated and then spoke the words he had been dying to say for two years. "I love you, Kate."

She sobbed and said, "I love you too, Dave."

He laughed. "When did it go wrong, Kate?"

"I don't know. But can we fix it?"

"Of course." He smiled. She still wanted him. "I'll leave tomorrow morning. I should make it there by eight or nine."

"Thank you, Dave. I love you."

"I love you. See you tomorrow, Kate."

He hung up and punched the air with a fist. He jumped as the floor behind him creaked. Grace stood in the doorway with Regan right behind her wrapped in a blue robe. Grace looked like she hadn't yet slept and Regan's hair was tousled and her eyes were swimming with tears.

"I think you'd better leave, Dave," Grace said quietly. "I get rather upset when people hurt my sisters."

He nodded and headed back to the stairs. "I'll just get the rest of my stuff then. I'm sorry, Regan."

She swallowed. "Just one night. Good bye, Dave."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sisters Stand Together**

Jaz blinked in the darkness. Beside her Ben snored softly. She smiled. He had had a few beers and when they finally made it to the shearer's quarters he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She didn't know what had woken her. It wasn't her forever protesting bladder.

Tracing her husband's profile with her eyes, she thought, not for the first time, how lucky she was to have him. Her baby kicked and she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Easy, little one. Mama wants to get some sleep tonight."

The door rattled softly and Jaz sat up. Someone was outside.

"Jaz?"

Grace's voice sounded in the night and Jaz slid off the bed. Pulling the blanket up to Ben's chin she tiptoed to the door. She opened it and slipped outside.

"Grace, what are you doing here?"

"Regan needs us," her sister said simply

Jaz nodded. "Just let me grab some footwear."

She went back inside and pushed her feet into some sandals. Kissing Ben's cheek she went back out to Grace.

"What happened?"

"Dave."

Jaz frowned and moved faster. If Dave had hurt her sister again she was going to have words with him. Grace hooked her arm through Jaz's and they picked their way across the yard in the semi darkness. Dawn would come soon.

"Grace, did you even try to sleep?" Jaz as Grace tried to cover a yawn. "I know you have trouble sleeping but even this is unusually for you."

Grace shook her head. "Channing was restless and then I heard Regan crying. I haven't had a chance."

Jaz shook her head. "You need to try to sleep, Grace. You won't be of any help to anyone."

"Hey, you worry about yourself, Jaz. I'm fine. Come on, Regan needs us."

Jaz smiled. Of course Grace was more worried about Regan than herself. Never mind that she had a son who was just two weeks and work to do. Her older sister would rather fix everyone else's problems than deal with her own.

They entered the house and Grace led the way upstairs and to Regan's room. Jaz pushed opened the door and found Regan lying on her stomach across the bed. She sniffled and turned to Jaz.

"Oh, Regan." Jaz hurried to hug her sister.

Regan's eyes were red and tears had dried on her cheeks while others pooled in her eyes. "He's still in love with Kate."

Jaz held her sister tighter and rocked back and forth. Grace joined them and wrapped her arms around them both. Regan cried harder and sobs racked her body. Jaz closed her eyes and whispered her love to her sister.

When Regan's sobs quieted they broke apart. Regan moved to the middle of the bed and laid down. Jaz lay beside her sister and Grace rested against the headboard and stroked Regan's head.

"What are you going to do, Regan?" Jaz asked.

Regan shrugged. "I don't know. He's leaving in the morning to get Kate. What am I supposed to do?"

Jaz sighed. "I don't know. Do you love him?"

"Did I ever really love him?"

Grace laughed softly. "Maybe you should have asked yourself that before you let him in your bed."

"Too much to drink," Regan said with a half smile. "He started kissing me and I couldn't think straight."

"Typical. The bloke kissed and the mind just kinda runs away," Grace said.

"I had the same thing with Ben," Jaz whispered.

"But you love Ben." Regan reached for a tissue.

"Not at first. He drove me bonkers when I first met him." Jaz grinned as she remembered the first time she had met Ben. He had just offered to help her but still she had found him annoying.

Regan sighed. "I just want to sleep and forget about Dave Brewer and his grin."

Grace nodded and lay down, stealing a pillow from behind Regan. They lay there, three sisters, two with broken hearts and the youngest unsure how to help them heal. Especially when she had what they didn't, a husband who loved her, a man who wanted her, who would never hurt her.

Jaz lay there listening to her sisters breathing and knew they had fallen asleep. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. This was her family, these girls, the people of Drovers. She belonged here and so did her sisters.

The sun was shining when Jaz opened her eyes again. Outside the window a bird sang a cheery song and Jaz could hear someone banging around in the feed shed. She rolled over and squinted at the clock.

"Bloody," she muttered. "After eight."

She looked at her sisters and saw that they were both asleep. Grace must have gotten Channing at one point. The little boy lay beside his mother, sleeping soundly.

"I guess you don't have insomnia," Jaz whispered.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Stretching, she yawned. She picked up her nephew and cuddled him close. He smelled like baby powder and milk. She grinned. Soon she would be able to cuddle her own child.

Channing stretched and opened his eyes for a moment before closing them again. Jaz hummed as she carried the little boy back to Grace's room. She laid him in the bassinet and covered him with another blanket.

"Sleep tight, my little one," she whispered.

Her bladder was protesting so she hurried into the bathroom. As she was walking back to Regan's room, Ben rounded the first landing.

"Hey, Princess, where did you go?" He ran up the last flight of stairs and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly.

Jaz rested against his chest, entwining her fingers behind his neck. "Regan needed us, so Grace and I went and slept in her room."

Ben wrinkled his brow. "All three of you on one bed?"

Jaz shrugged. "Why not? Are you heading over to Kilarney?"

Ben nodded as they headed down the stairs. "There are fences to repair and I have to get the shearing sheds ready. We have a couple hundred sheep to shear tomorrow."

Jaz wrinkled her nose. "How long is that going to take?"

"Well, with Patrick gone two days at the least. Maybe we can persuade Dave to stick around and help us out."

"Bad idea," Jaz said as they went into the kitchen.

"What did Dave do?" Ben led her to the veranda where breakfast was laid out on one of the tables.

Jaz snagged a muffin before answering. "He slept with Regan last night."

Ben shrugged and poured himself another cup of coffee.

Jaz rolled her eyes. "Kate called and Dave went off to the rescue."

Her husband laughed and kissed her cheek. "Bad Dave. He should know better than to cross a McLeod."

Noisy got up from where she was sleeping and started barking. A man rounded the corner of the house and she sat back down, wagging her tail.

"Noisy, get back," Jaz said.

The dog came back to Jaz's side and shoved her muzzle into Jaz's hand.

"Hey, Dave," Ben said cheerily. "I hear you had two women after you last night."

"Ben, it isn't funny," Jaz hissed. "What are you doing here, Dave?"

Dave fiddled with the brim of his hat. "I've come to see Regan."

"She doesn't want to see you." Jaz bit into the muffin and leaned back in her chair.

Dave rubbed a hand over his face and frowned. Jaz grinned. This was fun. He stepped up onto the porch and took a seat across from her. She picked up a glass and poured some orange juice into it. Sipping the juice she watched Dave over the rim of the glass. She had met Dave years ago on her first visit to Drovers Run. She always thought he was nice, if a bit strange. After what he done she thought he was still strange and defiantly not nice.

"I still don't get why you are all mad at me," Dave began. "I asked for one night and that's what I got."

"Yeah, but you got a call from your ex and before we knew it you were off to rescue her. That wasn't very nice, Dave. You didn't even give Regan one night."

Dave sighed. "Well, how was I to know that Kate would call?"

Jaz shrugged. "If you are still in love with her you shouldn't have seduced my sister."

"Too much to drink. My head wasn't on straight," Dave offered up.

"Of course, blame it on the grog," Jaz muttered.

Ben laughed and got up from his chair. Leaning down he kissed Jaz and then rubbed his hand across her belly. "I'm off. I'll see you two later. Take it easy, Princess."

She smiled and waved him off. "We always do. They won't let me do less."

"Good on them." Ben put his hat on and headed towards his truck.

"Hey, Ben, aren't you going to help me out here?" Dave called.

Ben turned and shook his head. "You've crossed the wrong sisters, mate. As much as I would love to stay and watch you get chewed up and spit out, I have work to do. I'll be back later to pick up what's left of you."

Dave visibly shrank in his chair. Jaz laughed and pushed the plate of muffins towards him. He took a muffin and bit into it.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Briefly," Jaz said. "Well, Grace might hurt you a bit more, but Regan and I will go easy on you."

"Thanks, that's reassuring," Dave muttered around a mouthful. "Where are your sisters? I want to get this over with."

"We're right here."

Jaz looked over her shoulder and smiled. Grace and Regan stood in the doorway, both dressed and ready for the day's work. Even if that day first consisted of chewing up a man and then spitting him out.

Regan came and stood behind Jaz. Grace took Ben's chair and propped her boots up on the table. Jaz leaned over and slapped her sister's legs. Grace just smiled and turned to Dave. She rubbed her hands together and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Grace," Regan said.

Grace shrugged and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Regan took a deep breath. "I was going to talk to you privately but my sisters insisted that they be here."

"Sisters stand together, Regan," Grace said. "Hurry up and chew him out. Channing will be awake soon and I want to see him squirm."

"Who? Me or the bub?" Dave's attempt at humor was sorely lacking his normal finesse.

"You," Grace said, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Go on, Regan."

"Grace, really." Regan flicked her sister's shoulder before turning back to Dave. "Look, what happened last night shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I led you on. I told you earlier in the night I didn't want anything more from you and that still stands. Last night was a mistake and I'd rather forget it happened."

Dave nodded. "Alright, that's fair. I'm sorry too, but beautiful woman plus too much grog equals stupidity. So, is that all? Are you done chewing me up? That wasn't so bad."

He started to get up, but Regan stopped him. "No, that's not all. You are a good man, but you tend to let your mouth run away with your mind. You've hurt Tess, me and probably Kate. Think long and hard about this next move because if you hurt Kate again, we won't be so understanding."

"You don't hate her?' Dave asked. "I mean, after last night I figured you'd be livid at her too."

"Kate had no way of knowing that you were going to be in my bed when she called." Regan sat down in the other chair and rested her hands on the table.

"She can't help it if you can't keep it in your pants," Grace commented.

"Grace, really." Jaz poked Grace. "Stop interrupting."

"Yeah, stop interrupting," Dave mimicked. "I want to get this over with."

"What over with?" Regan asked, toying with a mug.

Dave looked at Jaz and she smiled. He looked at the other two and a smile slowly spread across his face. "So you aren't going to chew me up and spit me out."

"No, we thought we'd let Kate do that," Regan said.

"She doesn't know about last night," Dave said quickly.

"She does now," Grace sang. "Have fun, Brewer. She's a real gem when she's mad. I should know."

"Why did you go and do something that bloody stupid?" Dave looked thunderstruck and Jaz felt a little sorry for him.

"She called here asking if she could come for a visit when she's feeling better," Grace began. "I told her that was fine but she had to leave you behind. She asked why so I told her. She was mad, but I think she'll listen if you grovel and beg and maybe get down on your knees."

"You're having too much fun with this aren't you, Grace McLeod?" Dave asked. "Jaz, help me here."

Jaz shook her head. "I'm on Regan's side, Dave. It was your own fault. You need to learn to think with your head."

Dave stood up. "Alright, fine. If that's the way it's going to be. Regan, once again I'm sorry. Maybe when Kate is better you won't hate me."

"Oh, we don't hate you," Regan said. "Just what you do to us."

She smiled and Jaz could see Dave relax. The three girls stood up as Dave began to walk to his car.

"Bye, Dave, nice to see you again," Jaz called.

Dave waved back.

"Bye, Dave. Good luck," Grace laughed. "You'll need it."

"And it's all your fault, Grace." Dave had reached his rental car now. "Regan, I hope we can still be friends."

"Friends, Dave. Just mates who have a drink together whenever we are in the same neighbourhood." Regan waved the man away impatiently.

"Well, that didn't go so bad," Jaz commented as Dave drove away. "I like him."

Regan laughed and nudged her. "You always like the blokes."

"I'm more choosy now that I'm married," Jaz said.

"Seriously, though, thanks for insisting on being here," Regan said. "I don't think I could have said all of that if you weren't."

Jaz hugged her sister. "Like Grace said, sisters stand together.

They moved back to the table and sat down to finish breakfast.

"It's been a long time since we stood together," Regan mused.

"Not really," Grace said. "We stood together at the end of the drove."

"Yes, but that was for Drovers." Regan sipped her coffee and grimaced. "Who made this?"

"It's not that bad," Grace replied taking a swallow. "Never mind, take that back."

They both pushed their mugs away and grabbed the orange juice instead.

"Regan's right, Grace." Jaz popped the last bit of her muffin into her mouth and swallowed. "It's been a long time since we stood together for ourselves. It felt good."

"Here's to sisters doing it for themselves," Grace said holding her glass up.

"To sisters," Jaz and Regan echoed, touching their glassed with hers.

"Oi, you three." Stevie's voice rang across the yard. "Are you going to sit there gabbing all day? We have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah, Stevie, hold on." Jaz grinned at her sisters.

"Grace, I need you and Jaz to start cleaning up the yard. Regan, we have sheep to muster. That mob in Jack's Folly needs to be moved to Skinny Jim's."

Regan groaned. "Coming, Stevie. Have fun cleaning up."

"Sisters that stand together, work together," Jaz said standing up. "Tell Moira that I'll get smoko together and she can do whatever else she needs to do."

"If I see her, I'll pass along the message." Regan put her hat on her head and jumped off the veranda.

The monitor on the window sill squawked and Channing's voice sounded. Grace sighed and headed into the house. As Jaz stacked the plates and glasses she thought about what she and her sisters had talked about. It was nice working together and standing up for each other. They may still not always agree, but they loved each other and each knew that.

She smiled. Drovers certainly had a way of changing people. They were all the better for being there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Return to Drovers**

Meg hummed to herself as she poured the dishwater over the garden. Terry wandered out of the house, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning, love," he said, coming over to give Meg a kiss.

"Morning, Terry." Meg wiped her hands on her pants and stepped back from the garden. "I've missed this, Terry."

Terry nodded and swallowed some of his coffee. "I've missed this place too." He wrapped an arm around Meg and pulled her close to his side. "So, you ready to move back? I talked to the bank and that place we bought is still ours."

Meg smiled. "Really? Oh, Terry, that's wonderful. But what about the house?"

"I've decided to get some help. If all goes well, the house will be up in two months."

"Oh, Terry. Thank you." Meg turned and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to tell Jodi."

Meg kissed Terry's cheek and hurried up to the cottage. She called for her daughter and hurried into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." Jodi looked up from feeding Katie. "You look excited."

Meg leaned down and kissed Katie and Jodi before sitting down. "We're moving back to the area. Terry's getting some help and our house will be up in a couple of months."

"Oh, Mom, that's amazing." Jodi squeezed Meg's hand. "I'm so glad. Katie can get to know her grandparents."

"Yes, and we can get to know your handsome husband," Meg said grinning.

"Mom, you're married and he's mine." Jodi wiped Katie's face and lifted her out of the highchair.

Meg looked up at her. "I'm married, not blind. And don't worry, I love Terry and Matt can't see anyone besides you."

Jodi laughed. "How do you know that?"

Meg shifted closer to Jodi and leaned in. Katie shoved her head between the two women and giggled. Jodi moved her daughter out of the way. Meg stroked Katie's cheek and kissed her.

"Yesterday Stevie and Grace where fooling around at the house and started a water fight. They were both soaking wet when Matt walked by and he didn't even stop to perve."

Jodi laughed and Meg joined in with her. She hadn't had a laugh with her daughter in too long. It had been years since they had lived in the same place. When Jodi and Matt had disappeared she had been so lonely. She had Terry but it just wasn't the same. Knowing she couldn't pick up the phone whenever she wanted to talk to her daughter had hurt more than she let on.

But sitting here now, Meg realized that their time apart had been good. They were closer than ever. And with her and Terry moving back in she could spend more time with her daughter and get to know her granddaughter.

"That's Matt for you, Mom." Jodi stood up and carried Katie's dishes to the sink. "He's settled, loyal, loveable. He's the perfect man."

She turned and leaned against the counter. Meg studied her daughter. Jodi was so mature now. The bubbly daughter she knew was still there but something had changed. Katie touched her mother's cheek and Jodi leaned in to kiss the little girl's cheek.

"You know, when we were on witness protection Matt was so strong." Jodi rested her cheek on Katie's head. "He never let me give up hope that one day we would be free. So many times I wanted to just throw in the towel and go home. I missed everyone so much. But he always found a way to bring me around. He showed me that what we did wasn't just for us, it was for those we loved. I know he was scared too. I mean, those men killed his first wife and his son. So I had to brave for him too. In the end it worked out and here we are."

Meg smiled gently. "I like him even more." She stood up, walked to her daughter and rested her hand on Jodi's cheek. "I'm glad you're back."

"I am too, Mom." Jodi reached out and hugged Meg. "I've got to go. Can you take Katie up to the house? Moira or Grace should be around."

Meg nodded and took Katie in her arms. "Aren't we a pretty little girl?"

Jodi rolled her eyes as she pulled on her boots. "Don't tell her that. Matt does all the time. She's going to grow up thinking she's a princess."

Meg laughed. "Like someone else we know?"

"Oh, haha, Mom." Jodi shook her head and came over to kiss her daughter. "Be a good girl, Katie. Mommy will see you later."

Meg walked to the door and waved Jodi away. Katie reached out a hand and murmured something.

"Yeah, that's your Mom. She'll be back." Meg picked up Katie's diaper bag and started towards the main house.

On the veranda Meg found Grace nursing Channing and Xander feeding Turbo a piece of bread. Depositing Katie in the playpen, Meg shooed the dog away and scooped up Xander.

"Thanks," Grace said. "I tried to stop him but he's like his father. Gets stuck on something and won't stop. And this one wasn't keen on letting go."

Meg laughed. "You love him, Grace. No matter what you say I know you love him."

Grace smiled at her baby. "Yeah, I love him. Channing is mine and no one can take him from me."

Meg put Xander in the playpen with Katie and took a seat. She frowned and buttered a piece of bread. "Who would take him away from you?"

"His father," Grace said.

"Who is his father?"

Grace shook her head and Meg dropped the subject. Biting into the bread she leaned back in the chair and studied the land. It hadn't changed much over the years. The people that lived there may have changed but the land was still the same. It still was beautiful, still tough, but she loved it all the same.

Turbo got up and wandered to the edge of the porch. He barked once and then sat down. The sound of an engine cut through the earlier morning sounds. A black car pulled to a stop and a man with dark hair stepped out.

Meg frowned. "Now, who is that? Were you expecting company, Grace?"

"No. Do you know who it is?"

Meg started to shake her head but then a blond haired woman climbed out of the car and looked towards the house.

"I don't believe it," Meg murmured. "Becky."

Standing up she walked to the drive. "Becky! What are you doing here?"

Becky turned to Meg and smiled. "Meg. It's so good to see you."

With a laugh Meg hugged the woman and then turned to the man who still stood by the car. "Jake. Fancy seeing you again."

Jake smiled and gave Meg a peck on the cheek. "Hi, Meg. Sorry for just popping in like this, but we were in the neighbourhood."

"No worries. I'm so glad to see you."

Jake leaned into the car and came back out with a little boy in his arms. "Meg, this is Danny."

Meg smiled at Danny. "Hello, aren't you a handsome fellow?"

"And this," Becky said, turning from the car, "is Emma."

The little girl laid her head on Becky's shoulder.

"You have two children," Meg said. "Well, come up to the house and have a seat."

She led the small family to the veranda. Grace was holding Channing and talking quietly to him. She looked up and smiled uncertainly at Becky and Jake.

"Please tell me these aren't more long lost relatives," she said standing up.

"No, no. This is Jake Cosak and Becky Howard. Becky worked here when Claire was still in charge. Jake spent time at Killarney." Meg motioned to the chairs and Jake and Becky took a seat. "This is Grace McLeod, Claire's cousin. And these little darlings are Jake and Becky's children, Danny and Emma."

"Hello," Grace said. "Well, I've got to get this little one changed and down for a nap. It was nice meeting you."

Meg poured coffee into two mugs and handed them to Jake and Becky. They thanked her and sipped at the hot drink. Silence fell over the small group and Meg struggled to find something to say. She hadn't seen or heard from Becky for years. So much had changed she didn't know where to start.

"Are you two married?"

Jake nodded. "We are. Best thing that ever happened to me."

Meg smiled. "So how long has it been since you tied the knot?"

Becky wrinkled her nose. "Technically, almost four years ago but for real, two years ago."

"What?" Meg looked at the two of them. "How is that possible?"

Jake laughed and set Danny down on the porch. "We were going to get married after Becky finished Uni but then Danny decided to make an appearance and we figured he needed a Mom and a Dad. So we had a civil ceremony. Then when Becky was finished school we did the whole big thing."

"Well, why didn't you call? We would have loved to come down for it." Meg wiggled Emma's foot and was rewarded with a smile. "Can I have a hold?"

Becky nodded and handed her daughter over. "We did call. I asked for Jodi and whoever answered told me she was dead. It shocked me so much I just hung up. I didn't even ask for details or you."

"I wouldn't have been here anyway." Meg brushed Emma's blond hair away from her face. "She looks just like you, Beck."

Becky laughed. "Thank goodness. Danny looks like Jake so I figured I'd better get one that takes after me. At least in the look department, not in behaviour."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jake muttered. "She's got her mum's determination."

Becky smacked Jake's leg and then leaned over to kiss him. Meg laughed and rubbed Emma's back. The little girl relaxed against Meg and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"So who's running the place these days?" Becky asked. "Is Tess around?"

Meg shook her head. "No, she's in Argentina with Nick. They're expecting baby number two next month. Stevie Hall and Grace run the place now."

"What about Killarney?" Jake said. "With Alex gone and Nick in Argentina who's left?"

"Marcus Turner runs it now," Meg replied. "Turns out Marcus is Bryce's son too."

"How did Alex take the news about that? Half brother, that must have been a shock." Jake shook his head. "Things change a lot in a few short years."

Meg nodded in agreement. "They sure do. And Alex and Marcus had their moments but in the end they were brothers."

Becky was looking at Xander and Katie. Meg bit her lip, wondering if Becky could see the resemblance between Katie and Jodi.

"Who's little girl?" Becky turned to Meg. "She looks an awful lot like Jodi."

Meg nodded. "That's because she is Jodi's."

Jake jolted. "What do you mean? Becky was told Jodi was dead. How can that little girl be Jodi's?"

"Jodi was dead on paper. Her and her husband had to go into witness protection for over a year. Almost two. They only just came back about eight months ago."

Becky wiped a tear from her eye and Jake wrapped his arm around her. Meg smiled as she watched the two. She could see that they really loved each other. Becky seemed more confident, more in connection with who she was.

"Can I see her?" Becky asked as she sat up. "I've really missed her."

Meg nodded and handed Emma back. "I'll go find out where she is."

Standing up Meg hurried into the house. Regan came out of the office with a stack of papers.

"Do you know where Jodi is, Regan?" Meg asked.

"Let me just consult my roster." Regan scanned a sheet of paper. "Yeah, she's in Skinny Jim's checking fences."

"Ta." Meg went back outside. "Are you up for a ride, Becky?"

Becky nodded.

"Jodi's in Skinny Jim's. I'll ride out with you. Jake, do you want to come?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I'll stay here and watch the kids. You go on, Beck."

Becky kissed Jake and looked expectantly at Meg. Meg smiled and led the way to the stables. She couldn't wait to see the look on Jodi's face when they came riding up. Her daughter would be so surprised and she knew for a fact that Jodi had missed Becky.

Meg pulled her horse to a stop in Skinny Jim's. Becky pulled up beside her.

"I've missed this place," Becky murmured. "So where is she?"

Meg shrugged. "She'll be around. We'll just wait right here for her. Unless she met Matt somewhere, then it could be a bit."

Becky laughed. "So Jake and I aren't the only ones that just happen to meet while we are working on the fences?"

Meg shook her head, amused at the girl's words. Becky and Jodi hadn't changed much over the years. They may have been wives and mothers but that playfulness she knew was still there.

They didn't have to wait long until Jodi trotted up the hill. She waved at them and pushed her horse faster.

"Mom, there's some fence-" She stopped when she saw who was with Meg. "Becky?"

Becky jumped off of her horse and Jodi slid form Tucker's back. The two girls met in a whirlwind of hugs and tears. Meg dismounted and gathered the reins of the three horses and stood silently as the two girls greeted each other.

"Where did you come from?" Jodi pulled back a little before hugging Becky again.

"We were looking at some horses in Perth and thought we'd pop by this way on the way home." Becky shook her head. "You look amazing."

"Isn't Perth a long way from home?" Jodi wrapped an arm around Becky and they walked back to Meg.

"It is, but we're making a bit of a trip out of it," Becky explained. "We had a lot of horses to look at along the coast so we decided to do it all in one long trip. It's been about month and I am so ready to go home. And so are the kids."

"Kids?" Jodi grinned. "How many?"

"Two."

"Danny and Emma," Jodi said. "Right?"

Becky nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, Danny and Emma. Not as close I wanted them but close enough. Danny's three and Emma just turned one."

"I have one. And I think that's enough for now. Katie's seven months and she's such a precocious one."

Becky laughed. "That's what I thought when I had Danny. I didn't think I would be able to handle another one and then when Emma came along I found it wasn't that bad at all."

Jodi shrugged. "Well, baby number two for me and Matt won't be along for awhile."

"I don't remember a Matt in the neighbourhood when I was around." Becky climbed back into the saddle.

Jodi smiled softly. Pulling herself back onto Tucker she started towards the house. "No, he wasn't around then. He came here about three years after you left. Maybe less. We've been married about two years, now."

Becky nodded. "So how many between him and Alberto?"

Jodi rolled her eyes. "Beck."

"What?" Becky giggled. "I know you. You aren't long without someone falling over you."

"Well, to be perfectly honest there was only one. Luke Morgan."

Meg cleared her throat and looked sideways at her daughter. Jodi looked at her and shrugged.

"Okay, there was also Riley, but Matt came back before things could get anywhere." Jodi sighed. "How about you? Still with Jake?"

Becky nodded. "Yep. We've been married for four years ago. We called here a couple years back."

Jodi smiled wryly. "And at that point I was dead. Sorry about that. We couldn't tell anyone. People here weren't even supposed to know."

"Did they?" Becky looked at Meg. "Meg told me a little bit. But how come they said you were dead if they knew you weren't?"

"Because it was safer that way," Jodi said. "My friend Kate started pushing for details and the cops were worried she would discover the truth."

"We brought her to see Jodi before Jodi had to disappear and Kate somehow persuaded the cops to let everyone else at Drovers know," Meg said. "It was hard for me to let her go and have to tell everyone she was dead, but in the end it was for the best."

The three rode back to the house reminiscing about the years they had spent working together. Laughing over incidents and the fun times they had, trying to run a property with just women and a head strong McLeod.

"Beck, did Mom tell you that I'm a McLeod too?" Jodi asked as they were brushing down the horses.

"How in the world did that happen?" Becky stopped brushing and stared at Meg and Jodi.

"Do you want to tell her?" Jodi said turning to Meg. "It's your story."

Meg sighed. "Well, to make a long story short, after Kevin left the first time I had a bit of a thing with Jack. Then Kevin came back and I suddenly was pregnant. I decided to say it was Kevin's but Jack suspected she was his. So he paid for Jodi's schooling and then on her twenty second birthday she received one hundred thousand dollars from Jack. That's when things went a little haywire."

Jodi nudged her Mom. "We had a bit of a fall out but we fixed it. So it turns out I'm a McLeod and now I'm part owner."

"Well, that's a step up from perpetual farm hand," Becky said. "So what else has happened in your lives since I left?"

"I wrote a book and Terry and I are married," Meg said.

"Right, I bought your book," Becky said. "I liked it. Wait, that's your story isn't? Yours and Jodi's?"

Meg nodded and looked at her daughter. That book had been the pouring out of her soul, a chance to rid herself of all those demons that had haunted her for so many years. It may have caused her problems with Jodi but just like everything else it had worked out for good.

"Yes, 'The Gift' is about me and Mom," Jodi said. "Come on, I want to meet your kids and see Jake again. It's been way, way too long."

Becky hooked her arm around Jodi's and the two girls hurried to the house.

"I'll just finish up with the horses," Meg called after. "Typical, they go off and have fun while I have to do the hard work."

Shaking her head she laughed and finished brushing down the horses. She could hear the girls laughing. She was glad that Becky and Jodi had found each other again. Jodi needed girls her age around. With Kate off to Africa again and Tayler going too, she would need someone to talk too.

When Meg got back to the house she found Jodi and Jaz talking horses with Becky and Jake.

"We picked up this gorgeous mare a year ago," Becky was saying. "She's beautiful, jumps like a dream. Her former rider was short listed for the Olympics."

"What's her name?" Jaz asked. "I used to ride on the show jumping circuit. Maybe I've seen the horse."

"Her name is Anastasia." Jake smiled. "I don't know who let her go but they lost out."

"Jaz, are you okay?" Meg put a hand on Jaz's shoulder. "You look pale."

Jaz nodded. "Does she have a brand on her at all?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah, on the right side of her rump, a moon and an 'A'. There are some strange markings on the top of her right foreleg. She's a beautiful grey and we bred her to Storm last year. She threw a beautiful dark grey colt this spring."

"Do you have a picture with you?"

"Why are you so interested in this horse, Jaz?" Meg asked. "Do you know the horse?"

Jaz nodded. "I think so. It sounds an awful lot like Annie, my show jumping horse."

"Wait, your Jaz McLeod, right?" Jake said digging out his wallet. "Is this Annie?"

Meg leaned over Jaz's shoulder and looked at the picture with her. "She's a beautiful mare. How did you let her go?"

Jaz traced the horse with her finger. "That's Annie alright. I had to let her go. She would never have made it as a stock horse and I couldn't go back into show jumping. Ben was with me so it wasn't so bad. I'm glad she has a good home."

Meg squeezed Jaz's shoulder. Everything was falling into place it seemed. She was coming home, her daughter had found one of her oldest friends and Jaz knew where her horse was.

Meg smiled. Things were going to be good. She hurried off to find Terry and tell him what had transpired in, she looked at her watch, three hours. If this was what life was going to be like she was ready for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Putting Herself Out There**

Stevie slammed the alarm and rolled over. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she smiled at the pictures on her table.

"Good morning, Cowboy," she whispered.

She ran a finger along his smiling face and wondered when the pain of his leaving would release her. She had tried so many times to let him go but every time she thought he was gone something would happen and all the memories would come racing back.

After Xander's first birthday, she had moved his bed into the nursery. She knew he needed to be in his own room. More for herself then for him. She was so attuned to his movements that any noise woke her. Now she slept the whole night through, at least most nights. For some reason she had been dreaming more and more of late. And the dreams were always the same.

She was standing under the tree with Alex. The branch came down but when she got up from the ground it was her baby trapped under the log and Alex was gone. She always woke up after she saw the body on the ground.

Someone clattered dishes in the kitchen and Stevie swung her legs off the bed. It was time to get to work and work was something that was never done at Drovers. As soon as one job was done six more appeared to take its place.

In the kitchen Moira was making coffee. "Want some?"

Stevie shook her head. "Too early." She yawned and pushed her hat onto her head. "On the other hand, give me some."

Moira poured her a cup and grabbed another mug for herself. "Bad sleep?"

Stevie sipped the dark liquid and sighed. "Yeah, dreams again. I can't stop thinking about him."

Moira covered a yawn before coming over to Stevie. "You need to get out and do things with other men, Stevie. That's the only way you are going to let him go."

"I can't, Moira." Stevie smiled at her friend. "You know I can't."

Moira nodded. It was a conversation they had many times. It didn't mean anything anymore. They just did it to make each other feel good. All the girls at Drovers knew that Stevie would never be able to give herself to another man. Because Stevie knew she would never find another man as good as Alex.

The morning hours had flown by and Stevie leaned against the gate to the horse yards. Banjo and Tucker had both pulled up lame. Stevie stroked her horse's nose and Banjo sighed.

"I'm sorry, boy. But you're not in working order today." She slipped the horse a carrot. "Russ will be here soon and he'll let us know when you can go back to work."

"Hey, Stevie," Russ called as he climbed out of his vehicle.

Stevie waved and tried not to notice his build. She liked Russ but she found herself comparing him to Alex. He had tried to get her to go out with him numerous times but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So both Banjo and Tucker are lame?" Russ carried his vet kit towards the horse pen.

Stevie nodded and opened the gate. "I think it happened yesterday when Jodi and I were chasing some brumbies through the wild life corridor."

Russ ran his hand down Banjo's leg. "It's swollen alright. I'll give him some anti-inflammatory. Ice it and keep him in the yards for a few days."

He moved on to Tucker. "How old is this boy?"

Stevie patted Tucker's withers. "Oh, he's coming on ten or eleven, I'd guess."

The vet gave Tucker a shot and Stevie led the horse back to his stall. With a shake of his head Tucker buried his head in a pile of hay.

"So, you busy tonight?"

Stevie closed her eyes and braced herself. Turning she flashed a smile at Russ, who leaned against the gate.

"Maybe."

"Come on, Stevie, Not this again." Russ kicked the dirt at his feet. "Why won't you let me take you out to dinner?"

Stevie shrugged, not willing to get into the real reason, not with him. She let herself out of the pen and walked towards another pen.

"Do you have time to look at a few sheep? They've developed some lumps in their wool."

She heard Russ sigh behind but he followed.

"Penicillin will set them to rights. Just keep them separate from any that you are going to sell."

"Russ, you're talking to someone who knows what she's doing," Stevie laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're going to dinner with me tonight." Russ flicked the needle and squirted out a bit of air.

"I don't think so," Stevie said walking away. "I've got Xander, Channing and Katie tonight. Grace and her sisters are off on some sister bonding thing and Jodi and Matt have a date."

"So get Moira to take the kids," Russ said, running to catch up.

Stevie shook her head. "She's spending the night with Phil. I promised her a night off weeks ago."

Russ grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him.

"Don't do that."

He backed away a step. "Come on, Stevie, now you're just making excuses. I'll get Olivia out here and she can watch the children. You know she loves kids."

Stevie knew she was fast loosing this argument. Gritting her teeth she did the one thing she promised herself she would never do.

"Alright, dinner. But that's it."

Russ grinned, his blue eyes lighting up. "That's all I want. I'll be here at six."

Stevie shook her head as she watched him walk away. She had just agreed to go out with Russ Connors and it didn't actually feel that bad. In fact she felt a spark of excitement. It had been a long time since she had had dinner for two. Russ wasn't Alex but it would be nice to have a night when she didn't have to worry about children and cows and people depending on her to keep them housed.

"Don't you look pleased," Moira commented. "What happened?"

Stevie grinned sheepishly. "I just agreed to go to dinner with Russ."

Moira laughed. "I'm glad." Then her face fell. "I'm guessing that means you need me to babysit tonight."

Stevie shook her head. "Olivia's coming out to watch the kids. I made every excuse I could think of but Russ had an answer to everyone."

Her friend laughed again and headed outside. Stevie leaned against the table and studied the ground. She wasn't sure if her agreeing to dinner was a good thing but she had done it and she wasn't going to back out. If she had learned one thing during her short time with Alex it was that time was too short for regrets. She would have dinner with Russ and see where it would lead. And it would just be dinner.

Stevie tossed another dress aside and propped her hands on her hips. "I have nothing to wear."

Rose rolled off the bed and rifled through her mother's closet. "You have plenty of dresses, Mom. Stop being so fussy."

Stevie shoved her daughter and scooped a green dress off the bed. "I guess this one will do."

"Where did you get that one?" Rose asked, fingering the light material.

Stevie slipped the dress over her head and wiggled out of her jeans. "I bought it after Alex died. I found it and just thought he would love it. Of course he will never see me in it."

Rose hugged her mother and lead he to the dresser. "I think it's lovely. Come on, let's get some jewellery on you."

Stevie rifled through the necklaces she had collected over the years. Her fingers ran over the smooth, round spheres of one necklace she had never worn. Pulling out the strand of pearls she held them up.

Rose gasped and touched the clasp. "Is that a ruby?"

Stevie nodded. "I think so. Alex never said for sure."

"Alex gave you these?" Rose took the pearls from Stevie and clasped them around her mother's neck. "They're beautiful. Why haven't you worn them before?"

Stevie touched the necklace and thought of the other women who had worn the necklace and sighed. None of them had been happy in their marriages. Not that she blamed that entirely on the women. The pearls seemed to represent their pain and while she had been married to Alex she didn't want a reminder of that pain.

"I couldn't wear them, not while Alex was alive. But I think it is time to take these out and wear them. After all I am Stevie Hall-Ryan."

Rose laughed and hugged her. "Yes, you are."

"And what are you doing, young lady?" Stevie leaned down and looked into the mirror to brush some make up onto her face.

Rose grinned and shook her head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. Go have fun with Russ."

Stevie looked at her daughter and shook her head. Rose was a grown woman now and it showed in her daughter's face. "Alright. If you say so. But be careful."

Rose kissed Stevie's cheek and danced out of the room. "I will."

Russ opened Stevie's door and offered her his hand. Stevie smiled at him and took his hand in hers. He didn't let go as they walked towards the restaurant. Instead he tucked her hand up against his side. Stevie concentrated on keeping herself upright in the heels Rose had insisted she wear.

"You look beautiful, Stevie," Russ said as he escorted her inside.

"Thanks, Russ," Stevie said. "It's been awhile since I dressed up. Rose had to help me."

"Then your daughter has excellent taste."

Stevie laughed. "She is my daughter."

"That she is," Russ said. "Come on. I've booked a private table."

Stevie raised her eyebrows as they followed the waiter to a corner of the room. While Russ helped Stevie to her seat, the waiter pulled curtains closed around the table.

"This is nice," Stevie said, lightly touching the silverware.

"It'd better be for the price." Russ nodded to the waiter who hurried over with a bottle of red wine. "I hope you like red."

Stevie nodded and held out her glass.

"What would you like to eat?" Russ flipped through the menu.

Stevie opened hers and scanned the items. There was so much to pick from. At home they ate whatever Moira or Meg cooked and at the truck stop and the pub there where usually only about five things to pick from.

"I haven't had good seafood since... well, never mind since when," Stevie said, laughing a little. "I think I'd like some shrimp and clam chowder."

She closed her menu and looked expectantly at Russ. Russ shrugged and closed his menu.

"I think I'll just have the same as you. What about some garlic bread to start things off?"

Stevie nodded and took a sip of her wine. The waiter took their order and backed out of the area.

"So, how was your day?" Russ twirled the wine in his glass.

Stevie leaned back in her seat and studied her dinner companion. He looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. But at least he was talking to her. She took another sip of wine as she contemplated her answer.

"Aside from worrying about my date tonight, my day was just like yesterday and the day before and the day before and like it will be tomorrow. Busy, with more work than there are hours."

Russ reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Stevie grinned. "Lose our vet bills?"

He laughed. "I don't think that will help you with the work. What I meant is there any work I can do?"

"Not really. It's just all the day to day stuff and maintenance." Stevie leaned back as the waiter brought in their meal. "With Grace still out of the saddle and Moira taking her spot some things just never get done. And Jaz is not in riding condition anymore either so Meg's been taking her place."

Russ raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you just hire some men to run the place?"

Stevie shrugged. "Because it's not how we do things on Drovers. Ben, Matt and Terry help when they can."

"Well, this food looks good. Let's eat."

Stevie smiled softly and dipped her spoon into the chowder.

Russ parked the jeep in front of the house and shut off the engine. Stevie unbuckled her seat belt and twisted in her seat.

"Thank you, Russ. It was a wonderful evening," she said, reaching over and touching his face. "It was nice having a night out."

Russ smiled. "But it's not going to happen again is it?"

Stevie shrugged and stared out of the window towards the light of the house. "I don't know. If anything, it will just be dinner. But right now that's as far as I want to go."

"Stevie, he's been gone for almost three years. Isn't it time to move on?"

"How can I move on when he was the best man I ever knew?" Stevie murmured. "It won't be fair to you or any other man."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go see how Olivia faired."

Russ sighed and opened his door. He waited at the front of the Ute and walked her up to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Moving Forward**

Regan yanked Sebastian to a stop. She scrambled down and raced for a bush. Leaning over she gagged and felt her stomach contents rush up her throat.

"Regan, are you okay?" Stevie held Regan's shoulder. "This is the third day you've lost your breakfast."

Regan wiped her mouth and took a swallow from the canteen Stevie handed her. Taking a deep breath she turned to face her friend. How was she going to tell Stevie what she knew? It wasn't any good hiding it any more. She would have to face the music and decide what to do.

"I know." She walked back to Sebastian and leaned against his neck. "I just don't know what to do."

"With what?" Stevie stroked her horse's neck. "What's wrong?"

"If I was more like you and Grace, nothing would be wrong. But I can barely manage to take care of myself." Regan lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, the image of those two pink lines still floating in front of her. "I can't do this."

Stevie wrapped an arm around her and Regan leaned into her friends embrace. "Regan, if you tell me what's wrong I'll help you fix it."

"Tell me how to be a good single mom." Regan pushed away from Stevie. "I'm pregnant."

Stevie covered her mouth and turned away, one hand propped on her hip. Regan dropped her gaze. Stevie was ashamed of her, there would be no help from that quarter. Stevie spun around again and Regan steeled herself for Stevie's rebuke.

"It's Dave's, isn't it?"

Regan nodded. "Patrick and Tayler's wedding."

Stevie shook her head. "Oh, Regan, I'm sorry or should I say congrats?"

"At this point, I'd rather die," Regan said fiddling with Sebastian's reins. "Are you mad?"

Stevie frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

Regan shrugged. "I just thought that maybe you were ashamed of me for falling prey to Dave so easily."

Stevie huffed. "Not on your life. I've been there, I know what it's like. It won't be that bad. Just think of all the people who will help you. Your baby is going to be so spoiled, just like all the other children around here."

Regan straightened her shoulders. "So you think I can do this?"

"Yeah, I think you'll do a bloody good job," Stevie said, nodding vigorously. "Have you told Dave?"

Regan shook her head. "I don't want him to know."

Stevie sighed. "More secrets. I think we have enough of those to drown in. Regan, he deserves to know."

"No," Regan said firmly, mounting her horse. "He'll think I want something from him. Besides he has Kate now. I can't make him choose."

"Well, you say you aren't like Grace but you certainly sound like her." Stevie clambered onto Banjo. "Are you still okay to help me move this mob to the yards?"

Regan nodded. "I'm good now."

She wanted some good hard work. Maybe it would take her mind off of all the things that had happened. She wanted to forget about Dave but now she would always have a reminder of him with her.

"You know, you're bringing another McLeod into the world. I don't think that's a bad thing." Stevie grinned as she pushed the mob up from behind. "Turbo, get behind."

"Now that you've said that it doesn't sound so bad." Regan manoeuvred her horse over to Stevie. "I think I can do this."

"Call Dave, that's the first piece of advice I will give you. It does no good for anyone holding secrets like that."

"What about Kate?" Regan asked. "Does she deserve this?"

"Kate knows how Dave is. She was good with the whole sleeping together thing." Stevie gestured for Turbo to sit down. "She'll be okay."

"I don't want anything from him," Regan said. "I really don't. And I'm not giving the baby his name."

Stevie nodded. "That's alright."

Regan laughed. "I'm going to be a mom." Shaking her head she kicked Sebastian into a trot and went after the stragglers.

Regan sank into a chair and leaned back. "I'm starving."

"After losing your breakfast again, I'm not surprised," Stevie grinned.

"Lunch is ready." Moira came out onto the veranda with a tray of sandwiches. Meg followed behind her, Xander on her hip and a jug of juice in her hand.

"Good, I'm starving," Regan said again, snagging a sandwich.

"Oi, leave some for the rest of us." Grace laid Channing in the stroller and nudged Regan. "Why are you so hungry all of the sudden?"

Regan shrugged and bit into her lunch. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell her sister what was wrong.

"She hasn't managed to keep breakfast down for three days straight," Stevie muttered. "Come to Mama, little man.

Regan watched as Xander dove into his mother's arm and nestled close to her. She smiled, her own child was growing inside of her and one day she could hold him or her close to her heart.

"Why can't you keep your breakfast down?" Grace nudged her sister and sat beside her. "Feeling a bit crook these days?"

"Who's crook?" Jodi asked coming around the corner. "Has the mail come yet?"

"Regan is and no, the mail has not come," Grace said. "Craig's late. Not normal."

Stevie laughed. "It is since he got married. Jessica must keep him on his toes."

Jodi just shook her head. "Or he's keeping her on her toes."

Marcus rounded the corner with Ingrid. "Hey, you all."

They greeted him and extended an invite to join them for lunch. Marcus agreed without hesitation and Ingrid laughed.

"He's always starving," she said.

"He's Alex's brother, comes with the territory." Stevie handed Xander a piece of bread. "Xander is no different."

"Regan, you're looking a bit crook," Ingrid said, laying her hand on Regan's arm. "Are you okay?"

Regan nodded. It was just a matter of time. Stevie assured her that by four months she would be feeling better. That meant only two more months of this.

"Mail's here," Grace said as Jaz waddled out onto the porch. "Jaz, what are you doing? You are supposed to be resting."

Jaz rolled her eyes and sat down beside Regan. "I've done enough resting to last a life time."

"Ben is going to kill us if anything happens to his princess," Stevie said. "Craig, how is it going, mate?"

Craig grinned sheepishly. "It's going."

"Anything exciting?" Regan asked as Craig tossed the stack of mail on the table.

Craig shrugged.

"Don't give us that, Craig Woodlawn," Jodi said. "I know you have a squiz before dropping the mail off."

"Fine," Craig sighed. "There's something for Grace in there that is mighty interesting. It's from Heath Barrett."

Regan turned to her sister and saw the blood drain from her face. She stood up and knelt by Grace. Grace took a deep breath and reached for the pile of mail. Sorting through the envelopes she found the one bearing her name.

"Do you want me to open it?" Regan asked.

Grace shook her head. "I'll do it."

Grace scanned the letter and then handed it to Regan. "Read it."

Regan frowned but began to read. _"Dear Grace, I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I know I hurt you and I hope that one day we can be friends. For all the pain and sorrow I caused you I know I can never make it up, but I hope this is a start. Enclosed you will find the deed to Kinsellas. I've transferred ownership to you. There is no money due or back taxes to pay. As soon as you sign on the dotted line it is yours. My attorney will be visiting in a few days. We will never have to see each other. Once again, I'm sorry and please accept this. I can think of no one else who deserves it. Heath Barrett."_

"That man," Marcus said as Regan finished. "One minute you think he's the worst thing and the next he does something like this."

"He's still an awful person," Grace said. "But at least he admits he was wrong."

Stevie took the deed from Grace and scanned it before handing it to Marcus.

Marcus read it and then turned to Grace. "It looks like it's in order."

"Congrats, Grace, you now own one of the largest properties in the district," Stevie said.

"And it makes my decision a whole lot easier," Marcus stated.

"What are you going on about?" Grace sighed.

Regan handed the letter back to Grace and got to her feet. "Are you going to sign?"

Grace shrugged. "Why not? I don't know what I'll do with it but it will be handy having extra land for cattle and sheep."

Regan sat down and looked at Marcus. "What was that about making a decision easier?"

Marcus swallowed half a sandwich before answering. "I was going to talk to you girls about buying up some more property. I was looking at Kinsellas and the Le Vice place. Now I'll just by the Le Vice place and we'll own all five properties along the stock route."

Stevie laughed. "Now, that is a brilliant idea. I'm surprised Harry never thought of it."

"He was probably too busy making enemies to think things like that through," Marcus said.

"Now, now, that's my father-in-law you're talking about," Stevie said, shaking her finger.

Ingrid shook her head. "From what I have gathered about Harry Ryan, he wasn't much of a father and less of a father-in-law."

Stevie grinned. "But it never pays to speak ill of the dead."

Regan smiled and shifted in her seat. Was this the right time to tell everyone her news? Most of the people that she wanted to know where sitting around the porch. Ben and Matt appeared as if by magic and sat down by their wives.

"What are you two doing here?" Marcus asked.

"Lunch," Ben muttered around a mouthful of sandwich.

Matt kissed his wife's cheek and tickled Katie's stomach. "To see my wife and daughter."

Marcus rolled his eyes and took another sandwich from off the plate. Regan regarded the empty plate and sighed. She was still hungry. Maybe there was something in the kitchen she could nibble on. Standing up she headed inside.

In the kitchen she found a bowl of strawberries sitting on the counter. She smiled and snatched the bowl. Biting into one of the fresh red fruit, she heaved a breath of delight. She went back outside and sat down on the bench to enjoy her snack.

The banter of friends and family bounced around the porch. Grace was signing the papers that transferred Kinsellas from Heath's name to hers. She joined in the clapping as Grace capped the pen and waved the papers in the air.

Then Grace turned to Regan and said, "You never answered my question."

Regan swallowed. "What question?"

"Why you can't keep your breakfast down."

"Oh, that." Regan shifted and looked at Stevie.

Stevie nodded and smiled her encouragement. Regan sighed and turned back to her sister.

"Well, I am feeling a little crook but that's because in about six months you are going to become an aunt, again."

Grace blinked. Jaz laughed and hurried over to hug Regan.

"Are you serious?" Jaz asked. "It's Dave's, isn't it?"

Regan nodded and looked at Grace. Grace shook her head and then smiled. She stood up and walked to where Regan sat. Slowly lowering herself beside Regan, Grace slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Congratulations, Regan," Grace said quietly. "It isn't an easy thing you are about to do, but it is so worth it."

"Thanks, Grace. Now I just have to tell Dave."

Grace grimaced. "Good luck. He deserves to know, though the Lord knows that I'd rather he not know."

Regan laughed. "My sentiments exactly. But like Stevie said, we have enough secrets around here. I'd rather not have to hide my child's parentage for the rest of his life."

"Not for the rest of his life, just for a few years," Grace said.

Regan smiled sadly. Grace knew all about the weight of secrets. But her secret could ruin the lives of a very good friend. Regan's secret wouldn't ruin anyone's life. Dave was moving back to Africa and taking Kate with him. They wouldn't have to live next door to each other and try to pretend that they were okay with everything. This was the right thing to do. Regan straightened and accepted the congratulations of the rest of her family.

As the encouragement and excitement swamped her she began to feel that this would be something she could survive. She could do this.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sins of the Mother**

Marcus tossed his towel into the hamper and bounded down the stairs. The doorbell rang again and he skidded into the front hall. He opened the door and stared at the woman standing on the porch. He had seen her in a few pictures. Once he had asked if he could meet her. That never happened.

"Are you going to let me in?" Liz Ryan asked. "Who are you?"

Marcus stood back and let the woman march into the house. "I'm Marcus Turner."

"Marcus, who is?" Ingrid called from the kitchen.

"Liz Ryan." Marcus shut the door harder than necessary.

Ingrid came into the front hall a dog at her heels and a puppy in her arms.

"Since when did we run a vet clinic out of our kitchen, super vet?" Marcus laughed.

Ingrid smiled sweetly at Marcus and deposited the puppy into his keeping. "Since somebody left a pan of oil out where the puppies can reach it. This is the last one." She turned to Liz and smiled. "Liz, how nice to see you. Come into the sitting room. Would you like something to drink?"

"Who are you?' Liz stared at Ingrid and then the dogs. "Since when did we let filthy animals into my house?"

"I'm Ingrid Turner. And the dogs generally aren't allowed in but Daisy's puppies got into some oil and I needed to clean them up." Ingrid straightened at Liz's tone. "Marcus, can you bring them back to the shed?"

Marcus turned and hurried into the kitchen. It wouldn't do to let Liz see the smile on his face. What the woman who had given birth to Alex didn't know was that Ingrid had been up against people like Liz all her life and knew how to handle them. He carried the puppy into the kitchen and found Daisy's other three puppies sleeping in a basket. Depositing the fourth puppy into the basket he lifted it into his arms and shuffled out the back door, Daisy at his heels.

"Daisy, keep your puppies under control," he said. "It wouldn't do to have Mrs. Ryan see them in the kitchen again."

Daisy wagged her tail while keeping a watchful eye on the basket of puppies. In the shed Marcus lowered his burden to the ground and patted Daisy's head. The dog licked his hand and then turned to study her offspring.

Marcus shook his head and left the dog to her own devises. The dog had shown up three weeks ago, heavily pregnant and rather thin. Ingrid had taken an instant liking to the poor thing and Marcus didn't have the heart or the guts to say no. So Daisy had joined their ever growing menagerie of useless animals. First there had been Hercules, then Nettie, a sheep with a bum leg. The dang animal spent her days wandering around the yards making a general nuisance of herself. Now Daisy and her litter where under foot. Next thing he knew his wife was going to be bringing in wounded kangaroos and koalas.

But right now he had a different kind of nuisance in the house and he couldn't let his wife deal with her too long. As he headed back to the house he tried to remember what Alex had said about his mother. Not a lot that made her seem like the woman a son wanted around his grandchildren. Alex rarely spoke about his mother. When he did it was not with affection. Nick hadn't said much about the woman in all their conversations. Even the girls at Drovers, for all their gossiping, didn't have much to say about Harry Ryan's first wife, the first Mrs. Ryan to rule the roost at Killarney.

Skirting through the kitchen he found Rhonda preparing a tray.

"She wants tea," the housekeeper said.

"I'll take it in." Marcus picked up the tray. "How's it going in there?"

"I don't think Mrs. Ryan knows what hit her." Rhonda's eyes danced and she struggled to keep the smile off her face.

Marcus laughed and headed to the sitting room. He walked in and set the tray on the coffee table. Ingrid was sitting on the couch and Liz sat primly in a chair. Marcus plopped himself beside his wife and kissed her.

"Do you mind?" Liz said. "I have some questions and would like answers to them."

Marcus sat up and Ingrid leaned forward to pour the tea.

"Is Alex's son about?" Liz accepted the mug from Ingrid.

"Xander?" Marcus shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, where is he? His mother hasn't run off with him, has she?"

Marcus frowned. This woman really had it in for Stevie. "No, Stevie and Xander live on Drovers."

The mug clinked against the plate as Liz set it down in the table. "What? Why is Alexander not living here where he belongs?"

Ingrid reached over and squeezed Marcus' hand. He gratefully let her take that question.

"Stevie tried to live here but the memories were too much and she decided that staying at Drovers was better for her and her son. Marcus is running Killarney until Xander is old enough to understand his inheritance."

Liz huffed and sat back in her chair. "And Nick agrees with this?"

Marcus nodded. "Nick has more than enough to deal with in Argentina and has happily agreed to let me run this place."

"More tea, Liz?" Ingrid lifted the teapot.

Liz nodded and once again took her mug and saucer in her hands. "And how exactly do you have a claim on this land, Marcus?"

"My father owned a share and on his death I inherited it." Marcus smiled softly when he thought of what his father had left him and helped him find just before he had passed from this world. Alex was the brother who showed him what family truly was and had given him a home.

"And who was your father?" Liz asked.

"Alex never told you?" Marcus was shocked. Surely Alex had said something to his mother.

Liz shook her head. "I'm afraid Alex and I were not on speaking terms when after he married that Hall woman. I don't think she was the right one for him."

"Alex seemed to believe she was." Ingrid was indignant now. "And if my opinion matters, what I saw of them together, she was perfect for him."

Liz laughed drily. "I'm his mother, I should know what was right for him and it was not Stephanie Hall. But you haven't answered my question."

Marcus bit his lip and looked at Ingrid. Did he tell this woman that truth? That he shared a father with the man who fathered her son? Ingrid nodded and Marcus faced Liz.

"My father was Bryce Redstaff."

"Bryce is dead?" Liz pressed a hand to her chest. "And you're his son?"

Marcus nodded. "There is also a sister, from Bryce's wife. Her name is Ashleigh and she is... well... in trouble. We are not on speaking terms."

Liz sighed as she digested the news. "So my son's father has died, leaving his part of my husband's farm in your hands. My grandson is living at that dump called Drovers and Nick is happy to let complete strangers to run Killarney."

"That about sums it up," Marcus said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I'm taking up my place in this house on this property and Xander is going to come home where he belongs."

Marcus laughed. "Good luck getting Stevie to move here."

"Why would Stevie becoming here?" The colour had come back into Liz's face and she squared her shoulders.

Marcus stiffened and Ingrid stood up. He reached up to stop her but she was already across the room.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think you have the right to come in here and tell us what to do? You can't take Stevie's son, her last link to Alex, away from her. Nothing you do will ever appease your conscience. The only way to come back into this family is to let go of your preconceived notions about how Ryans should live and act."

Marcus stood up and wrapped an arm around Ingrid's waist. "That'll do, short ass, that'll do."

She sagged into his side and he pressed a kiss to her head.

"I suggest you leave, Liz," Marcus said quietly. "I think you've made your ideas quite clear and we don't agree with them at all."

Liz rose from her chair, every inch the injured queen. "I have more right to this place then you do."

"No, you don't. This place was left to Alex and Nick. Alex left his share to his son and the small bit that Bryce owned was left to me. Nothing was left in your name when Harry died. Nothing in Gungellan belongs to you."

Liz took a deep breath and snatched her purse from the end table. "You haven't seen the last of me."

With one hateful look at Marcus she marched to the front door, her heels clicking against the wooden floor.

"Well, she's a handful," Marcus whispered as they stepped out onto the front porch.

"It's no wonder Alex didn't want her around." Ingrid smiled sweetly and waved to Liz as she tore off down the drive. "I wouldn't want her within a thousand kilometres of my children."

Marcus rested his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Well, she won't be anywhere near this one."

"You heard what she said," Ingrid whispered, shuddering. "And she has money."

"But we have a lawyer in the family." Marcus grinned. "I bet Ashleigh will help us."

"But you told Liz you weren't on speaking terms with her." Ingrid looked up at him, confused.

"That can change real quick. We don't have to tell Liz who our lawyer is."

Ingrid laughed. "Liz Ryan will be in for a surprise if she tries to do anything against us. There are a lot of people that will stand toe to toe with her any day."

"And Stevie Hall-Ryan will be in the front of the line," Marcus said as they went back inside.

"Speaking of Stevie, do we let her know about our visitor?" Ingrid picked up the tea tray and carried it into the kitchen.

Marcus followed her and leaned against the counter. "I think we'd better. Someone is bound to have seen her in town. I'll give her a call."

Picking up the phone he dialled Drovers. Stevie had a right to know that her mother-in-law was back and up to no good. Not that that would be a surprise to anyone in the area. No one particularly liked that Mrs. Ryan.


	11. Chapter 11

**If Only They Could Talk**

Ingrid hummed as she cleared the breakfast table. The sky was overcast and they had had to eat inside. Not that she minded. A morning inside with her favourite man was just the thing the doctor had ordered. She smiled as she remembered the look in his eyes when she had told him what she wasn't wearing. He had gotten a little distracted and breakfast took about an hour longer than normal.

"Ingrid, you should be relaxing," Rhonda said. "You've had a busy morning."

Ingrid shrugged. "I don't know what you mean. And I don't mind helping clean up. At least I feel useful."

Rhonda laughed and pulled the stack of plates from Ingrid's hands. "You know exactly what I mean. I saw the two of you run off to the bedroom. And the fact that Marcus just left to go to work..."

Ingrid shook her head and after pouring another cup of tea headed outside with a book. The phone rang as she went by the desk. Tucking the book under her arm she answered.

"Killarney, Ingrid speaking."

"I need a vet."

Ingrid frowned at the strident tones of Liz Ryan. What could the woman want? Wasn't her visit last week enough?

"Did you hear me? I need a vet."

Ingrid raised her eyebrows. This woman was not to be kept waiting. "What's the problem?"

"I bought a piece of land and the former owners have left three horses and two dogs. They are all in awful shape," Liz said. "I need someone to get them well enough to move."

"You don't want to keep them?" Ingrid settled into a chair on the porch.

Liz snorted. "No, I don't want them. Now are you going to come help me or am I going to have to spend money getting another vet from out of town?"

Ingrid sat up. "Alright, I'll come but it won't be free."

"I didn't expect it." Liz laughed softly. "You remind me of Stevie."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ingrid sipped her tea.

"I haven't decided. I'll give you my address."

Ingrid hurried inside and grabbed a pen and paper. Jotting down the number she hung up. She was going to need help but Russ was away for the weekend. She looked out at the yards but there was no one in sight. Marcus had mentioned something about fixing boundary fences and moving a mob of sheep.

"Rhonda, I have to go out for a bit," Ingrid called. "I don't know if I'll be home for lunch."

"Shall I pack something for you?" Rhonda appeared in the kitchen doorway wiping her hands on a towel.

Ingrid nodded and headed towards the front door. "I'm just going to check that I have what I need in my jeep. Can you bring it out to me?"

Rhonda nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen. Ingrid stepped outside and frowned at the sky. She didn't want to have to work in the rain. Marcus would already be worried that she was working. She needed someone who knew horses and dogs.

Daisy was lying on the lawn with her puppies. Ingrid leaned down and stroked the dog's head. Daisy lifted her nose and peered down the drive. Turning Ingrid saw the cloud of dust that heralded the arrival of a vehicle.

A familiar battered Ute slowed down and came to a halt in front of her. Ingrid's smile faded as Stevie stepped from the Ute, her red hair dishevelled.

"Is it true?" She hurried towards Ingrid. "Is Liz really in town?"

Ingrid nodded. "She surely is. Didn't Marcus call you last week?"

Stevie shook her head. "I've barely been home in the last week. What with sales, Xander being sick, visiting Kate. I'm not surprised that he didn't catch me."

"How is Kate?" Ingrid asked as she headed to her jeep.

"Getting better. She's coming to visit. Her and Dave," Stevie said, lifting Xander from his car seat.

"How is that going to go with Regan?" Ingrid opened the back door of the jeep and began rummaging through her stash.

"Not sure. She still hasn't told Dave she's pregnant with his child. I don't think she ever will."

"And how is she going to hide it from him? It's not like he's leaving anytime soon." Ingrid shut the door, satisfied she had everything. "Are you busy?"

"No. Why?" Stevie set Xander on his feet and smiled as the boy toddled towards Daisy.

"I need to go see some horses and dogs." Ingrid looked at Stevie. "It's Liz Ryan that needs help."

Stevie raised her eyebrows. "She asked you to come help? From the whispers going around I thought she had declared you a thief."

Ingrid laughed. "I put her in her place."

"You would too," Stevie said. "Alright, I'll come with you. Xander, come on, let's go meet your grandmother."

Ingrid frowned. "You don't seem too worried about her."

Stevie shook her head. "She can't be any worse than Harry. Besides, she loved her sons and just wanted what was best for them. And Xander might soften her up."

Ingrid sighed. "Stevie, you don't know what she said to Marcus and I. It wasn't nice. I'm worried that she might try to do something to you."

"Ingrid, how many people are there on our three farms?" Stevie picked Xander up and hugged him.

Ingrid thought for a minute. "A good dozen or more."

Stevie nodded. "Not one of those people would let that woman hurt me or Xander."

"Okay. Well, let's go."

Half an hour they pulled into the lane of an aging farm. Stevie looked around.

"I'm surprised Liz even agreed to set foot on this place. What a letdown from Killarney."

Ingrid parked the jeep by the pasture and frowned as she saw the three horses. Two were still standing, which was a relief, but the third was lying on the ground. A voice called from the house and Ingrid could make out the shape of a woman on the porch.

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered.

Stevie smiled and stepped out into the cloudy day. Ingrid followed and headed towards the house.

Liz didn't step off the porch. She was watching Stevie.

"It's about time you got here," she said, as Ingrid reached the porch. "Why is she with you?"

"I needed help and Stevie knows horse and dogs. Besides, you said it was an emergency." Ingrid stopped at the bottom of the steps. "I could wait until I find someone else to help me."

Liz shook her head. "They might die and I won't have that on my conscience."

Ingrid smiled. This woman did have a heart after all, even if it wasn't always in the right spot. Stevie joined her but didn't say a word.

"Hello, Stevie," Liz said. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Stevie replied. "And you?"

Liz shrugged and studied the boy in Stevie's arms. "Is this Alex's son?"

Stevie nodded. "Yes, this is Xander. Say hi, Xander."

Xander buried his head in Stevie's shoulder, refusing to look at the woman on the porch. Ingrid stepped up and asked to see the dogs. Maybe after a bit Xander would warm up to his grandmother.

"They are right this way." Liz led the way around the house. "I found them in the box on the back porch. They haven't moved since I got here and they won't eat anything."

Ingrid knelt in front of the box and stroked the head of the black dog. It didn't move more then to open its eyes. The brown and white dog didn't even bother to open its eyes.

"Well, the black will be okay. But the other one, I don't know, Liz. If he survives until tomorrow he'll be okay." Ingrid stood up. "They will have to stay here until they are strong enough to move."

Liz nodded. "Can you tell if they are boys or girls?"

"Let me look at the horses and then we'll deal with these two."

The horses weren't in any better shape. The mare that was lying down was beyond help. Ingrid tried not to cry as she pushed the needle full of death beneath the bay coat. Stevie was busy with the other two and soon they were looking more alive. Liz watched everything from outside of the fence. Xander toddled along behind his mother, reaching up to stroke whatever part of the horse he could reach.

"Should he be doing that?" Liz called out.

Stevie smiled at her mother-in-law. "He's fine. He knows how to behave around horses."

Ingrid turned from injecting some penicillin into the dark bay gelding. "Xander's been on and around horses since he was born."

"Does he have his own horse?" Liz had come into the paddock and was picking her way towards them.

"We have an old pony that Alex bought for Charlotte. Marshmallow is getting on in years. He can barely raise a trot but Xander doesn't mind." Stevie scooped up her little boy and he leaned over to stroke the grey mare between the eyes.

"Pretty, Mommy," he said.

"Yes, she is. What shall we call her?"

Xander tipped his head. "Lizzie. Afta her." He pointed to his grandmother and smiled shyly.

"Lizzie, that's a nice name. Do you think Grandma will like it?" Stevie smiled at her son.

Ingrid turned to look at Liz and was happily surprised to see that the woman's face had softened.

"I'd like that very much, Xander." Liz was now standing by Stevie.

Ingrid could see the longing on her face and prayed that Stevie saw it too. Maybe Liz Ryan wasn't as tough as she liked to pretend. Stevie looked at Liz and then at her son.

"Liz, would you like to hold Xander?"

Ingrid could see the war waging inside of Stevie. On one hand she knew she couldn't deny Liz this link to her son but on the other, Liz might just do something that would hurt her.

Liz nodded and reached out her arms to her grandson. Ingrid held her breath as Xander stared at his grandmother. Then with a small smile he reached out to her and settled into Liz's arms. Ingrid swore she saw a tear glisten in Liz's eye.

Stevie relaxed a little when she saw that Liz wasn't going anywhere. "Alright, let's get these two into the barn. I'll come back tomorrow and bring some hay."

Ingrid headed back to the house to deal with the dogs. Liz followed with Xander. She sat down in a chair and held Xander on her lap.

"Xander, do you like dogs?" Liz asked.

Xander nodded. "Turbo nice."

"Who's Turbo?"

Ingrid smiled as she once again lowered herself before the two dogs. "Turbo is Stevie's dog. I think he's a descendant of a dog Claire McLeod had."

"Roy?" Liz allowed Xander to climb off her lap.

"Yes, that's the one. Apparently after Claire died Roy disappeared and when they found him he had a girl and a litter of puppies. Turbo is one of those."

Liz smiled as Xander pulled a rock out of his pocket and held it up before her eyes. She touched the rock as the little boy babbled on.

Two days later Ingrid again pulled up to Liz's place. A man pushing a wheelbarrow ambled across the almost immaculate lawn. Liz sure hadn't wasted time getting the place up to snuff.

Parking beside the barn, Ingrid slipped out and grabbed her kit. The interior of the barn was cool and shadowed. Something moved by one of the horses stables. Ingrid stopped and watched as Liz leaned over the door and stroked the nose of the grey mare. The mare nuzzled the woman and then took something from her hand.

Liz smiled and then headed out of the other end of the barn. Ingrid stepped back and waited until the woman had disappeared. Stepping up to the grey mare's stall, she smiled. The horse had been brushed and fresh water was in the water pail.

"Lizzie, my dear mare, has your new owner been visiting you?" Ingrid stroked Lizzie's neck. "Well, let's see how you are feeling."

As she swung the stall door opened the sun glinted off the door. Ingrid stopped and studied the door. A brass plate with the name 'Lizzie' engrave into it was screwed onto the door.

Taking a quick look at the gelding's box she saw a similar name plate. 'Whiskey' was engraved in that plate.

"Whiskey," Ingrid said and the horse lifted its head from the pile of fresh hay. "So Liz does have a heart."

Giving both horses a quick exam she headed to the house. The black dog greeted her at the top of the porch steps. It wagged its tail and moved slowly around the house. Ingrid followed it and found Liz kneeling in front of the brown and white dog coaxing some food into its mouth.

"Hello, Liz."

Liz turned around. "Hello. This one's looking better. The black one is a girl and I've named her Alexis."

"Alexis, it's a beautiful name," Ingrid said, leaning down to stroke Alexis' head. "And the other one? Have you named her?"

Liz nodded. "Paige. I had a dog like her when I was young. Her name was Paige. I thought it was only fitting."

Ingrid nodded and knelt beside Liz. "Well, let's see how Paige is doing."

Paige rolled her eyes towards Liz as the woman moved away. Liz laid a hand on the dogs head and Paige relaxed.

Ingrid smiled. Clearly if these animals could talk they would have a totally different story to tell about this woman. Maybe over the years Liz had mellowed. Maybe she wasn't as hard as she seemed. Yet something lingered in the back of Ingrid's mind. The look on Liz's face when she first saw Xander, a look of greed and want.

What secrets had Liz told these animals? Now more than ever Ingrid wished the dogs and horses could talk. Would Lizzie and Whiskey tell of secret plans to take back what was Liz thought was hers? Did Paige and Alexis know why Liz was really back in Gungellan?

Or was Ingrid just imagining things? Maybe Liz just really wanted her family back. Perhaps she just wanted to be accepted.


End file.
